Heroína Solitaria
by Mizuho
Summary: GRAN FINAL! NO SE LO PIERDAN! DEJEN SUS MENSAJITOS!
1. Chapter 1

**HEROÍNA SOLITARIA**

**Como todas las mañanas, cinco días por semana,  
Ella llega diez en punto a la oficina,  
En sus pasos todo es prisa, lleva siempre una sonrisa,  
No le teme al tono gris de la rutina.**

**-Buenos días, señor…**

Él hace un ademán con sus manos. Ella deja el paquete de papeles sobre el escritorio. Le deja una nota que dice que debe firmarlos para el medio día y de la misma manera silenciosa en la que entró, salió de aquella oficina. Apenas consigue volver a su escritorio cuando suena el teléfono.

**-Buen día, presidencia…**

**-Comunícame con Sesshoumaru!**

**-El señor se encuentra en una reunión…**

**-No me vengas con bobadas! Sé que está en su oficina.**

**-Es cierto, pero está en una reunión. Y me pidió que no le pasara llamadas. Desea dejar algún mensaje.**

**-Puedes decirle que…**

La mujer colgó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que Rin debió apartar el auricular de su oído por el ruido. La joven de melena azabache, ojos esmeraldas y largas y sensuales piernas se puso de pie y entró en la oficina de su jefe. Él terminaba la llamada que estaba haciendo y fijó su mirada ambarina, capaz de brindar el calor de 1,000 soles, pero fría como el ártico en su secretaria.

**-Le llamó la señorita Mery…**

**-Qué dijo?**

**-Tal parece que ya no está en su lista de amigos.**

**-Algo más?**

**-Nada más señor…**

**-Bien…**

El simplemente verlo le daba aliento para continuar con sus deberes. Se creía una idiota por ser capaz de enamorarse de aquel hombre tan frío y cerrado. Realmente sus personalidades no parecían encajar. Ella siempre sonriente, difícil de enojar y alegre. En tanto, un témpano de hielo brindaba más calor que él. Salió de la oficina y volvió a su escritorio soltando un suspiro.

**  
Porque está enamorada,  
Porque viene preparada para ver su amor,  
Un amor que es invisible, un amor que imposible entre los dos...**

**-(Es tan guapo… pero como no tengo fideicomiso ni soy rubia… soy invisible para él…)**

Ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, entró en la oficina para buscar los documentos que debían estar firmados.

**-Señor, debo llevar los documentos a mercadeo…**

**-Ahí están.**

**-Desea que los revise? En caso de que no haya visto alguno?**

**-Sí, hazlo…**

Rin se inclinó sobre el escritorio y revisó los documentos uno por uno. Estaba tan concentrada en hacer su trabajo a la perfección que no notaba que algo con lo que sonó incontables noches tal vez se estaba haciendo realidad. El imponente magnate la miraba, examinado sus largas y bien tornadas piernas, hoy resaltadas por esos zapatos de tacón nuevos, excepcionalmente altos y con la falda que llegaba justo al punto donde cualquier hombre desearía más. Examinó su escote, completamente entre los parámetros profesionales, pero sus voluminosas curvas rayando en el escándalo.

**-Le faltó este, señor… disculpe, las hojas se pegaron…**

**-Usted les puso pegamento?**

**-No… cómo cree?**

Rin le sonrió tratando de aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

**-Entonces no tiene por qué disculparse.**

**-Lo siento… ah! Lo siento…**

**-Cuántas veces se va a disculpar sin razón?**

**-…-**

**-Está listo. Gracias…**

**-Gracias, señor…**

Rin tomó todos los papeles y los organizó.

**-Se le ofrece algo más?**

**-No, gracias. Después de llevarlos, puede irse a almorzar.**

**-Sí, señor…**

Rin salió de la oficina con el corazón en la boca. Había sido tan amable con ella. Hasta había dicho una broma! Abrazó el paquete de papeles y se dirigió a las oficinas de mercadeo para depositarlos. Ese, era, sino el mejor día de su vida, al menos el mejor día de la semana.

**  
Heroína solitaria,  
Ella es su secretaria y lo ama,  
Se consume en el infierno  
De quererlo y no tenerlo... y lo ama...**

Andaba como entre las nubes y después de dejar los papeles en los diferentes lugares que les correspondían, volvió a su escritorio, sólo para ver cómo su día se tornaba oscuro mientras veía a su jefe separarse de una despampanante rubia luego de lo que parecía un tórrido y apasionado beso.

**-(Pero ella no lo quiere y yo sí…)**

Esas eran las palabras que se repetía a sí misma mientras se acercó y disimulando una sonrisa, se despidió y tomó el ascensor para irse a almorzar. Agradeció a los cielos que el ascensor no se detuvo en los 35 pisos de descenso y tuvo tiempo a reponerse de aquello. Al llegar al primer piso, se encontró con su hermana, que la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a un auto.

**-Qué te pasa, Rin?**

**-Ay! Kagome, no sé… estoy loca o algo así…**

**-Sesshoumaru te gritó?**

**-Ja ja ja! Cómo crees? Claro que no! Si es muy bueno conmigo…**

**-Entonces?**

Rin desvió la mirada, mirando por la ventana, pero viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal.

**-Estoy enamorada…**

Kagome frenó casi de golpe. Para su suerte, la luz estaba en rojo y ya estaba disminuyendo la velocidad.

**-Kami! No me digas algo así de golpe! Dórame la píldora!**

**-Lo siento…**

**-No importa… y… puedo saber quién le robó el corazón a mi hermanita?**

**-No… debo olvidarme de eso…**

**-Olvidarlo?**

**-Creo que ni siquiera se ha fijado si soy mujer o qué…**

**-Ah?**

**-No sabe que existo… olvídate que hablé… lo viste hoy?**

**-No… me llamó diciendo que todavía está en Hokkaido, pero que llega seguro para la noche…**

**-Creo que tendré que volver a Kyoto…**

**-Claro que no!**

**-Pero y si te pide que te mudes con él? Yo no gano lo suficiente, sólo soy pasante, no puedo mantener un apartamento aquí…**

**-Rin! Ni siquiera somos novios y tú ya me estás mudando con él!**

**-Crees que sea como el hermano?**

**-No… Inuyasha es muy diferente… tuvo una novia hace como un año… y nadie le conoce amantes, ni nada por el estilo. A diferencia del playboy del hermano.**

Rin rió ocultando el tono de amargura en su voz.

**-Inuyasha es atento… considerado… apuesto…**

**-Hablas como si ya estuvieras enamorada…**

**-Y lo estoy! Rin… lo estoy… cada vez que pienso en Inuyasha, me sorprendo más y más de haber estado con alguien como Riokotzu…**

**-Egocéntrico y con carácter de perro rabioso… como Sesshoumaru… pero Sesshoumaru sabe cuándo y a quién ladrarle… es dulce… muy misterioso…**

**-Hablas como si te gustara…**

**-P-para nada! Pero debo admitir que me considera mucho. Acepta que llegue a las 10, me deja salir a comer, si tengo clases temprano, me deja ir… Es muy bueno como jefe…**

**-Ya veo…**

**-(Pero tiene 5 amantes, no se sabe sus nombres y yo pago los platos rotos cuando se cansa de alguna… será que ellas creen que yo tengo algo que ver?)**

**  
Ella sabe de su vida, sus amantes preferidas,  
Él ignora el amor que ella siente,  
La lastiman sus amores pero igual les manda flores,  
Él lo pide y para ella es suficiente,  
Porque sigue enamorada,  
Porque no le importa nada, a no ser ese amor,  
Un amor que invisible, un amor que es imposible entre los dos... **

Rin acomodó su cartera y sus libros a un lado en su escritorio, en ese justo momento, Sesshoumaru iba llegando a su oficina.

**-B-buenos días, Kurama-sama…**

**-Buenos días Kazami-san… acaba de llegar?**

**-Sí señor… disculpe, pero tenía un exámen…**

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj. 9:45am.

**-Llegó 15 minutos antes, cómo le fue?**

**-De maravilla, no creí que me fuera tan bien…**

**-Recuerde nuestro trato…**

**-Claro que sí, Kurama-sama! El 110 por ciento…**

**-Muy bien…**

Sesshoumaru entró en su oficina. Rin se sintió desfallecer cuando esa misma tarde, entró la rubia de semanas antes y él ordenó que nadie los molestara.

Esa noche, leía sus libros con desgano. Kagome entró en su habitación mientras ahogaba una risita. Se sentó en su cama.

**-Rin…**

**-Ese tono es para pedirme algo… qué quieres?**

**-No seas así… te prestaré mi auto por todo el día de mañana…**

**-Es algo grande…**

**-En realidad no te voy a pedir nada… voy a salir con Inuyasha y puede ser que…**

**-No tienes que dibujármelo. Vete.**

**-Eres la mejor hermanita del mundo!**

Kagome la besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Rin sonrió feliz por su hermana, ella e Inuyasha parecían un par de chiquillos, incluso en las reuniones era divertido verlos tratando de disimular aquella pasión que le brotaba a flor de piel. Y era capaz de pensar que ahora que estaban juntos iba a ser muy difícil separarlos. Suspiró deseando que alguien así apareciera en su vida.

**  
Heroína solitaria,  
Ella es su secretaria y lo ama,  
Se consume en el infierno  
De quererlo y no tenerlo... y lo ama...**

Con el paso de los días el cambio en Rin era notable. Su mirada apagada, aunque no dejaba de sonreírle a todo el que le hablaba, sus ojos denotaban aquella tristeza que embargaba su alma. Sin embargo, había momentos de verdadera felicidad, en los que la tristeza se replegaba a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Estaba en una cena de negocios, lucía un exquisito vestido de seda negro, con un pronunciado escote, los tirantes se encontraban tras la nuca y dejaba gran parte de su espalda, para el regocijo de la vista de quien quisiera ver. Su sedosa melena negra, recogida en un elaborado peinado, su maquillaje que resaltaba sus exóticos ojos verdes, debido a ser completamente descendencia japonesa.

Kagome lucía un vestido no menos provocador que aparte de atraer varios admiradores, despertaba los celos y un sentimiento de posesión por parte de Inuyasha.

**-Inuyasha, detente! Soy la gerente de administración, es normal que me reconozcan…**

**-Pero no que todos te quieran invitar a bailar!**

**-Te prometo que bailaré contigo…**

**-Y con nadie más…**

**-Te agradecería si bailas con Rin… desde hace unas semanas, la encuentro demasiado triste… ella no es así…**

**-No lo sé… es tan hermosa que puede ser que termine por gustarme…**

Kagome rió divertida. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

**-Me sentiría honrado, si usted, bella dama, me concede esta pieza…**

**-Inuyasha…**

Rin aceptó la invitación y reía divertida mientras Inuyasha bromeaba con ella, diciéndole que tendría que mudarse a un cuartucho de quinta.

**-Ya en serio… por qué me dices eso?**

**-Esta noche… habrá una gran sorpresa…**

**-Sí? De qué sorpresa hablas?**

**-Ah! Pero qué cuñada más curiosa!**

La expresión de Inuyasha cambio por completo al ver a Kagome bailando con aquel joven y riendo divertida.

**-Quién es ese zopenco?**

Al verlo, Rin rió.

**-Sí que eres celoso… es alguien que Kagome y yo amamos mucho…**

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Inuyasha se le brotara una venita en la sien que solía estar presente cuando estallaba encolerizado.

**-Es Souta…**

**-Souta? Pero…**

**-Se vendrá a vivir a Tokio. **

**-Increíble…**

**-Vino como mi pareja. Después de todo, quiere hacer conexiones para arraigar su negocio aquí.**

**-Ya veo…**

Inuyasha y Rin se acercaron a la pareja, luego de que terminara la música.

**-Rin…**

**-Hola, hermanito…**

Souta la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te ves… vaya! Si no fueras mi hermana…**

Rin rió. Kagome los presentó. Mientras hablaban, Rin notó a Sesshoumaru con la misma mujer y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Souta se inclinó a su oído y le dijo que quería un poco de aire fresco, Rin lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a uno de los amplios balcones. Allí, Souta la abrazó.

**-Te he extrañado tanto!**

**-Tú también me has hecho mucha falta…**

**-Cómo es eso que apenas llego a Tokio y tú te quieres ir?**

**-No lo sé… veremos hasta dónde lleguen mis fuerzas…**

**-No sé para qué te matas estudiando si trabajas como una simple secretaria…**

**-Por algún lado tengo que comenzar, no crees? Kagome comenzó como auxiliar de contador…**

**-Kami! No me gusta… tú deberías…**

**-Souta…**

**-Tú no pudiste escoger…**

**-Pero me ha gustado mi carrera…**

Rin se apoyó de la baranda, Souta a su lado.

**-Pero tal vez salga de las empresas Shikon… aunque sería muy bueno si avanzara profesionalmente allí, también lo veo algo difícil…**

**-Quédate ahí hasta que me gradúe… necesitaré una buena administradora. Y me interesa que maneje diversos idiomas…**

**-Sabes que lo haré… pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo…**

**-Acaso tu jefe es malo?**

**-No, si es muy bueno. Pero es como te digo, es muy difícil que avance profesionalmente allí.**

Souta la besó en la mejilla. Lo que se veía desde adentro era muy diferente, especialmente cuando aquel joven la abrazó, provocando que aquella escena le revolviera el estómago a aquel espectador. Rin se separó de su hermano con lentitud.

**-Ya tenemos mucho tiempo afuera… vamos a volver con los demás…**

**-Sólo si me prometes bailar conmigo.**

**-Prometido…**

Al volver al salón, Souta la guió hasta la pista de baile. Haciendo gala de sus dotes como bailarín. El espectador sentía todas sus entrañas arder al ver a Rin en brazos de aquel hombre. Y mucho más al verla disfrutar de la noche mucho más después de estar con él.

Terminada la cena, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y luego de unas palabras de agradecimiento, anunció su compromiso en matrimonio con la heredera norteamericana, Sarah McGuille. Rin sintió que se ahogaba con sólo el aire y que el corazón se le detenía. Souta, que se encontraba al lado de Rin, notó su cambio, aunque ella trató de disimularlo como pudo. Mientras todos aplaudían, la tomó de la mano y le susurró algo al oído. Desde el punto de vista del espectador parecía un beso, lo que le revolvió aún más todo su interior.

**  
Ella sabe que ese amor,  
Es camino hacia el dolor,  
Es querer tocar el cielo con las manos,  
Pero nada puede hacer,  
Y lo tiene que esconder,  
Al entrar por esa puerta al dar las diez...**

Rin entró en su oficina. Habían pasado 3 meses desde aquella noticia y sus sentimientos continuaban intactos, sino creciendo día a día. Ocultarlo como había hecho hasta el momento, ya no era suficiente. Necesitaba salir de aquél lugar. Faltando pocos días para su graduación, estaba segura de poder encontrar trabajo sin mayores problemas.

Vestida impecablemente, con la carta de renuncia en sus manos y armada de valor, entró en la oficina de su jefe que al verla, sólo alzó una ceja al notar que la actitud de su sumisa secretaria no era la misma de siempre.

**-Kurama-sama, está ocupado?**

**-Qué se le ofrece?**

**-Vengo a presentar mi renuncia…**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en su sillón, mirándola fijamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de alteración.

**-Alguna razón específica?**

**-Le agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que hizo por mí, y al contratarme luego que terminara mi pasantía… también por comprender mis horarios y permitirme hacer los cambios, para poder continuar mis estudios…**

**-Y me lo agradeces renunciando…**

**-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Dadas ciertas circunstancias, yo no puedo continuar como su empleada.**

**-Qué circunstancias son esas?**

**-K-Kurama-sama…**

**-Si no puede dar una justa razón para renunciar, no aceptaré su renuncia.**

Rin desvió la mirada. No quería que la viera llorar. Cerró las manos en puños y se armó de valor nuevamente.

**-Renuncio… por… por que…**

**-Por qué!**

**-Porque lo amo! Y usted nunca se dio cuenta! Y ahora se va a casar… Y yo no puedo seguir así! No puedo! Así que lo mejor será que me vaya bien lejos.**

Rin dio media vuelta y salió de aquella imponente oficina corriendo a lo máximo que sus zapatos de tacón les permitían. Dejando a un muy perplejo Sesshoumaru sentado en su majestuoso sillón de piel roja.

**  
Heroína solitaria,  
Ella es su secretaria y lo ama,  
Se consume en el infierno  
De quererlo y no tenerlo... y lo ama...**

Los días pasaron. Rin vendía a los demás una imagen muy distinta a como se sentía en realidad, nadie, excepto Souta sospechaba por lo que Rin estaba pasando. Entró a su habitación de noche y se sentó a su lado.

**-Para muchas cosas soy torpe… pero hermanita, a ti te rompieron el corazón…**

**-Souta…**

**-A ver… cuéntame quién fue el mal nacido que te tiene así de triste…**

**-No… Souta… son cosas mías…**

**-Entonces, si son cosas tuyas, no te quiero volver a ver con los ojos grises. De acuerdo?**

**-Souta…**

**-Vamos, Rin… eres hermosa, y estás desperdiciando todo eso llorando por un tipo que no se lo merece… Es más… bueno, ya hoy es muy tarde, pero mañana, tú y yo vamos a salir… como cuando vivíamos en Kyoto…**

Rin asintió y abrazó a Souta.

**-Eres el mejor hermano de todo el mundo!**

**-Y tú siempre serás mi gatita consentida…**

Souta la besó en la cabeza.

**-Espero que termines tu carrera pronto…**

**-Sólo me quedan dos semestres.**

**-Vaya, esa si que es una carrera larga…**

**-En realidad no, derecho dura 4 años, pero yo entré tarde…**

…………………

Souta y Rin estaban en un elegante restaurante, la pasión de Souta por la comida extranjera era algo impresionante. Disfrutaban de pedir platos extravagantes y luego probar lo que el otro pidió, tratando de descubrir los ingredientes.

**-…Tiene hasta cognac… pero hay algo…**

**-Perejil…**

**-Tienes razón!**

Ambos rieron. Aquel espectador presente en la fiesta, estaba coincidencialmente presente en ese restaurante. Sentía la sangre hervir al verla tan feliz con ese hombre.

**-(Será mejor que me aparte… parece feliz con él…)**

…………………

**CONTINUARÁ……………**

**Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic va dedicado a mis amigas Ceci, Lou y Eli que siempre me brindan apoyo en todo y a Esme, que me ayudo a no descartar la idea en primera instancia. Las adoro!**


	2. Celos!

**Capítulo 2**

**Celos!**

Kagome despertó por los dulces besos que recibía en su cuello y espalda. Se giró entre las sábanas y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sonriendo y con los ojos aún cerrados, los abrió al sentir un beso en sus labios como saludo de buenos días. La besó en el cuello y finalmente en el pecho.

**-Deliciosa…**

**-No tuviste suficiente anoche?**

**-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti…**

**-Inuyasha… todavía tengo sueño… qué hora es?**

**-Las 7… Nos dormimos a las 5…**

Volvió a besarla. Kagome se incorporó y dándole un último beso, se fue al baño. Al salir de la ducha, vio algo escrito en el espejo. Aprovechando el vapor, Inuyasha había escrito "Te amo" en el espejo, Kagome se quedó boquiabierta, aún más al ver a Inuyasha arrodillado bajo el umbral de la puerta y con un anillo en las manos.

**-Inu…**

**-Te amo… y quiero que seas mi esposa…**

La impresión fue tal que Kagome soltó la toalla que la cubría. La piel de Inuyasha respondía a la ardiente visión frente a él.

**-Kagome…**

**-No…**

Inuyasha palideció, al verlo, Kagome se apresuró a terminar de hablar.

**-No sé qué decir…**

**-Un simple sí ayudaría mucho…**

**-Sí! Claro que sí!**

Inuyasha se puso de pie y la cargó llenándola de besos y riendo. Finalmente quedaron acostados en la cama, él estaba sobre ella. Rompió el beso y tomando su mano, le colocó el anillo.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Te amo, Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha la volvió a besar apasionadamente. Y luego rió apretándola entre sus brazos.

**-Te amo!**

Depositó un dulce beso entre sus senos y luego apoyó su oído contra su pecho. Kagome pasó sus dedos entre la rubia melena.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Shh… **

Minutos después, Inuyasha le hacía el amor de una forma tan diferente que era difícil creer que era el mismo. Lejos de aquella forma salvaje y desbocada que la hacía ver estrellas. Le gustaba más como ahora, tranquila y suave que la llevaba a las estrellas. Se quedaron unidos como uno por un largo tiempo. Kagome descansaba en su pecho y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Inuyasha la vio dormida y llamó a la oficina, informando que no irían ese día.

………………

El sol lo molestaba demasiado. Cerró todo dejando la oficina a oscuras. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo fijo a la puerta. 5 segundos para las 10 de la mañana… 4… 3… 2… 1… No pasó nada. Se hundió en su gran sillón cerrando los ojos. Sin Rin allí, no tenía sentido ir a la oficina. Sabiendo que no la vería, no tenía sentido levantarse de la cama. Recordarla cada 5 minutos no lo ayudaba mucho. Comportándose muchas veces como un amigo en vez de un jefe. Explicándole puntos claves del mundo de los negocios. Lejos de los secretos administrativos que podían compartir, sabía bien que no encontraría a alguien a la altura de Rin. Y no era su trabajo lo que echaba de menos, era la mismísima esencia de Rin lo que extrañaba.

………………………

Ya que era el día libre de Souta, decidió salir con Rin para ver la ciudad de día. Souta, siendo el segundo de los tres, se había convertido en el pilar de fortaleza de sus hermanas cuando sus padres murieron, poco después de que Kagome cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Ambos trabajaron arduamente para sacar a Rin de la gran depresión en la que cayó y mucho más para sacarla adelante y brindarle las facilidades de que estudiara. Conciente de todo aquello, Rin estaba eternamente agradecida con sus hermanos.

Rin era la adoración de Souta desde que naciera y siempre la había protegido de todo. Caminaban por un gran parque, el favorito de Rin en Tokio, tomados del brazo. De repente, Rin se detuvo, Sesshoumaru se encontraba frente a ellos y no podía creer que Rin estuviera con un hombre, tan cerca y agarrados de aquella manera. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas.

**-K-Kurama-sama…**

**-Ah! Debe ser el hermano de Inuyasha, verdad?**

Rin asintió, sonrojada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Souta, extendió su mano para saludarlo. El apretón fue mayor que el necesario, pero Souta le respondió igualmente.

**-Dónde estás trabajando ahora, Higurashi-san?**

**-Tal vez siente que le robé su secretaria, pero la verdad es que la necesito para que atienda el negocio familiar, no lo tome a mal. Pero una administradora políglota, nunca debería pensar en trabajar como secretaria, aunque sea de presidencia.**

**-Estoy muy de acuerdo. Qué tipo de negocios maneja?**

**-Más que su competencia, pienso que hasta podríamos ser socios. Tal vez algún día… es una exportadora. Toda clase de productos… por el momento estoy concentrado en automóviles, pero una vez establecido en Tokio… el cielo será límite…**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Souta… mejor nos vamos a casa…**

**-Como quieras, gatita… un placer conocerlo, Kurama-sama…**

Souta y Rin se alejaron de Sesshoumaru que quedó con un muy amargo sabor de boca.

**-Gatita… irse a casa…**

El simplemente recordar cómo le hablaba al tal Souta, le revolvió las vísceras. Se alejó de aquel parque tan pronto como pudo.

Ajenos a todo lo que pasaba entre sus hermanos, Inuyasha y Kagome planeaban una cena esa misma noche y anunciar su compromiso. Claro, todo aquello sería, si Inuyasha dejaba a Kagome que se terminara de vestir.

**-Inu!**

**-Está bien, termina…**

**-A cuál restaurante iremos?**

**-Tú elige… haz la reservación para 5…**

**-5? Dónde dejas a la rubia oxigenada… he tratado Inu, pero no me llevo con ella. No tenemos nada en común…**

Inuyasha sonrió y la haló por la cintura.

**-No tienes que hacerle caso… es una estirada snob y la verdad es que no creo que Sesshoumaru la quiera.**

**-Sesshoumaru es capaz de querer?**

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

**-Pues… creo que sí… cuando éramos niños siempre me defendía… y sí recuerdo que quería mucho a mi mamá…**

**-Nunca me has hablado de tu mamá…**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

**-Era hermosa, dulce, gentil, cariñosa… como tú… pero con un poquito menos de mal carácter. **

**-Oye!**

Inuyasha rió y volvió a besarla.

**-No sé qué le vio a mi papá… él era como Sesshoumaru… bueno, más flexible… sólo un poquito…**

**-Se quedaron solos muy temprano…**

**-Yo tenía 13 años… vivimos con unos tíos hasta que Sesshoumaru cumplió los 18 y tomó el control de las empresas. **

**-Y tus tío?**

**No eran míos, eran unos tíos lejanos de la mamá de Sesshoumaru, ya estaban muy viejos…**

**-Lo siento, mi amor, sólo te estoy recordando cosas tristes…**

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No… me gusta recordar a mi mamá… y los tuyos?**

**-Murieron en un accidente de avión… Rin es la viva imagen de mamá… y la personalidad también… Souta es igualito a mi papá…**

**-Y tú?**

**-A una hermana de mi papá, iba con ellos en ese vuelo… a Rin le afectó mucho…**

**-Antes de eso, vivíamos peleando, y Souta siempre defendía a Rin… después de su depresión nunca más volvimos a discutir…**

Sonó el celular de Inuyasha.

**-Tengo que contestar, estaba esperando esa llamada.**

**Después de unas palabras, Inuyasha cerró el celular y besó a Kagome en la mejilla.**

**-Vamos, nos están esperando.**

**-Eh? Quién?**

**-Es una sorpresa…**

…………………

Inuyasha detuvo su auto deportivo frente a una gran mansión. Kagome sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Una vez adentro, Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda.

**-Mi amor, te gustan los bebés, verdad que sí?**

**-Sí! Los adoro!**

**-Qué bueno, porque quiero muchos!**

**-Inu…**

**-Qué te parece esta casa llena de niños corriendo por todas partes? **

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Dime, te gusta la casa?**

**-Sí, es preciosa…**

**-Es tuya…**

**-Qué! Inuyasha!**

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

**-No… no sé qué decir…**

**-No tienes que decir nada, mi amor…**

**-Gracias…**

Kagome lo besó prendiéndose de su cuello.

…………………

Rin sentía que sucumbía ante la impresión que causó la mirada de su ex - jefe sobre ella. Como mujer estaba casi segura que aquello sólo significaba una cosa, celos. Movió la cabeza negativamente como queriendo sacudir aquellas ideas fuera de ella. No era posible que aquel hombre sintiera celos justo ahora, cuando estaba a punto de casarse con aquella mujer.

Ciertamente le dio muy mala espina al notar que una vez que aquella rubia apareciera en escena, todas las demás desaparecieran. No se quería ni imaginar lo que pudieron haber hecho en aquella oficina, con esas "reuniones" que se prolongaban por horas. La voz de su hermano la devolvió a la realidad.

**-Gatita…**

**-Ah? Sí?**

**-Dónde estabas?**

**-Simplemente me quedé en blanco, qué me decías?**

**-Que ya tengo hambre, quieres ir a comer?**

**-Mmjjm… qué quieres comer?**

**-Pues vamos a lo tradicional. Tengo muchos días a base de pizzas y hamburguesas.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Estás seguro?**

**-Claro que sí. Además, sé bien que adoras el sushi… creo que eres capaz de venderme para comprarlo.**

**-Qué malo eres! Claro que no!**

**-No?**

**-No!**

**-Entonces, me sentiré aliviado…**

Ambos rieron.

…………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a su oficina como bestia enjaulada y le ladró a su nueva asistente que no quería que le pasaran llamadas. Se encerró y se tiró en su sillón. Trató de mantener la mente en blanco. En ese momento sonó su celular.

**-Flashback-**

Rin entra en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, quien se notaba atareado leyendo las instrucciones de su nuevo celular.

**-Llamó usted?**

**-Sí… Higurashi, entiendes estas cosas mejor que yo…**

Rin rió calladamente y se acercó a su escritorio.

**-Qué necesita?**

**-El correo de voz, marco el número y me dice que está fuera de servicio… tengo que programar esta cosa y no encuentro ni la hora…**

**-Con gusto, se lo programo…**

Rin tomó el aparato de sus manos y comenzó a navegar por el menú de opciones.

**-Ya te imaginas la primera plana, el magnate de las Empresas Shikon, no sabe manejar un celular…**

**-No… en realidad no lo culpo. No he visto este modelo antes y sí está algo complicado… Ah! Aquí está! Ya encontré el idioma…**

Mientras Rin programaba su agenda y demás. Sesshoumaru estudiaba su cuerpo. Alto, delgado, las curvas donde debían estar y en proporción perfecta. Sus largas piernas moldeadas a la perfección y aquél llamativo escote. Ajena a la mirada de su jefe, que la devoraba como un suculento bocadillo, Rin le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla si quería ponerle mensaje a su correo de voz.

**-Sí… está bien…**

**-Está listo… cuando quiera, lo graba…**

**-No… hazlo tú…**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y Rin se acercó el celular al oído. Luego de dejar un mensaje, le pasó el celular.

**-Todo listo…**

**-Gracias…**

**-No hay de qué. Algo más?**

**-Nada más… terminaste las cartas que te pedí?**

**-Me faltan dos… en unos minutos estarán listas…**

**-Fin del flashback-**

Sesshoumaru no sabía cuántas veces iban ya, que escuchara la suave voz de Rin en el contestador de su celular. Cerró el aparato de golpe. Aquello no estaba bien. Decidió irse a su apartamento. Aquél lugar estaba viciado de recuerdo de Rin.

Al llegar al apartamento se encontró en con la sorpresa que su prometida le tenía preparada. Lo esperaba en la sala en una posición muy comprometedora.

**-Sarah…**

**-Bienvenido a casa, sweetie…**

Sesshoumaru se crispó, realmente detestaba ese nombre. Sarah se puso de pie y se acercó a él con la yukata roja que vestía, completamente abierta. Apoyando sus manos en sus pectorales, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

**-Debes estar exhausto, sweetie…**

No cabía duda de que Sarah fuera una mujer atractiva, y poseía unas curvas sensuales, pero había algo que le faltaba. A ella y a todas las otras mujeres con las que estuvo en su vida. Sarah continuaba besándolo, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y sintió cómo se calentaba todo su interior. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a la mujer frente a él.

**-Estoy muy cansado, me iré a dar un baño…**

**-Pero sweetie…**

**-Será rápido…**

Sesshoumaru se metió bajo caño frío de la ducha, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. Abrió los ojos esperando ver a Rin, la besó pensando en ella. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

**-(Es imposible…)**

**-"Imposible, ah? Imposible es que me ates a esa…"**

**-(Cállate!)**

**-"Estás equivocado, no te dejaré ni dormir. Es que no comprendes que no tengo paz sin Rin?"**

**-(No molestes!)**

**-"Cómo seremos de estúpidos! NO, tu eres el estúpido! Cuando la pequeña te declaró su amor debiste hacerme caso!"**

**-(De qué hablas?)**

**-"De decirle la verdad! Que es a ella a quien amamos…"**

**-(Déjame en paz!)**

**-"No te zafarás tan fácilmente de mí. Si no quieres aceptar la verdad, prepárate a sufrir…"**

Sesshoumaru dejó que el agua cayera de lleno sobre su rostro y luego cerró el paso del agua.

**-(Ella está con un hombre… así que no me molestes…)**

…………………

A última hora, Sesshoumaru decidió aceptar la invitación a cenar de su hermano, que le había asegurado que habría una gran sorpresa. Llegó al restaurante con Sarah sujeta de su brazo y sintió puros celos al ver a Rin con el tal Souta.

Rin ya estaba preparada para verlos juntos y sólo se repetía a sus adentros que todo estaría bien. Después de todo, tenía a Souta para protegerla. Al verlo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se inclinó hacia Souta para pedirle que no la dejara sola. Desde donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru aún parado, parecía un beso que se complementó con caricias cuando Souta acarició sus mejillas. Llegaron a la mesa, y luego de tomar asiento, un mozo les sirvió del vino que tomaban los demás.

**-Creí que no vendrías…**

**-Siento curiosidad por la tal sorpresa…**

**-Ah! Pero no será ahora…**

Durante toda la cena, rieron y disfrutaron. Hasta Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por el ambiente alegre, pero sin separar la mirada de Rin. Sarah por otra parte, estaba aburrida de historias infantiles. Al llegar el momento de pedir el postre, Rin veía la carta absorta.

**-Gatita, qué es lo que tanto miras? Si siempre pides lo mismo…**

**-No es cierto!**

**-Mousse de chocolate…**

Rin hizo un puchero y le confirmó al mozo la orden. Souta sonrió triunfante.

**-Eres un necio…**

**-Y cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?**

Rin y Souta se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de Sesshoumaru y luego rieron a carcajadas.

**-Dije algo mal?**

**-Somos hermanos. La gatita es mi consentida…**

Sesshoumaru sintió cómo todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero aquello no pudo ser más pasajero.

**-Higurashi?**

Los tres hermanos giraron hacia la voz, Souta fue quién reconoció al joven que contemplaba a Rin embelezado. Era un joven no mayor de 24 años, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, sin mencionar el musculoso cuerpo que aquella camisa trataba de esconder y no conseguía.

**-Hakudoushi!**

**-Souta!**

Los amigos se saludaron con un cálido abrazo. Rin no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera en verdad Hakudoushi.

**-Hakudoushi?**

**-Qué te parece? Ya no soy el fleje aquél…**

**-Kami! Si estás delicioso! Ehem!**

Rin se sonrojó mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. Hakudoushi se despidió de todos, pero la más especial de las despedidas, fue la de Rin, quien recibió un beso en la mejilla.

**-Ha sido un verdadero placer encontrarte nuevamente…**

Rin se quedó con las mejillas coloradas mientras lo veía alejarse. Al verla, Sesshoumaru sintió que prácticamente le salía una úlcera. Souta la devolvió al planeta tierra cuando le dijo que le había dado una tarjeta suya a Hakudoushi. Luego de varios minutos de risas y que hasta Inuyasha bromeara con que ése sería su futuro concuñado, Kagome le recordó la razón de aquella cena. Inuyasha sonrió y emocionado dio la noticia de que Kagome había aceptado en convertirse en su esposa, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Luego de una lluvia de felicitaciones por parte de Rin y Souta, Inuyasha se quedó esperando a su hermano, que continuaba impávido. Sesshoumaru se concentró en el momento y sonrió.

**-Muchas fe…**

Era increíble la cantidad de sangre que brotó de su boca al momento de abrirla.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

De inmediato se limpió el rostro con la servilleta.

**-Debes ir a un médico!**

Sesshoumaru asintió y se puso de pie, pero no tenía fuerzas, así que volvió a caer sentado en la silla. Dado que Sarah no conocía Tokio, Inuyasha tuvo que llevarlo.

Rin sentía el corazón en la nuca. Luego de pagar con la tarjeta de que Inuyasha le dejara, Kagome fue al apartamento de Inuyasha. Souta y Rin a la casa.

**-Rin, estás bien?**

**-Tengo que verlo…**

**-A quién?**

**-A Sesshoumaru!**

Rin no esperó más, tomó sus llaves y llamó a Inuyasha para preguntarle dónde estaban. Llegó al hospital y sólo vio a Inuyasha.

**-Y Sara?**

**-Estaba cansada, así que se fue en taxi…**

Rin levantó una ceja.

**-Qué le pasó?**

**-Le están haciendo varios estudios, pero el doctor dice que es una úlcera estomacal.**

**-Qué? Pero cómo?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-O sea, eso es cuando acumulan mucha presión, tengo entendido… y créeme, 5 años trabajando para él. Tu hermano no se guarda nada…**

**-Tal vez no se guarde nada en la oficina, pero hay cosas con las que es hermético. Es más terco que una mula…**

El doctor salió al encuentro de Inuyasha y le dijo que lo mantendrían en observación durante la noche. Inuyasha entró a verlo.

**-Ya estoy bien…**

**-Está bien, ya me voy…**

**-Lamento haber arruinado tu noche…**

**-No importa, noches hay muchas…**

Desde que sus padres murieran, Inuyasha se aferró a su hermano. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos e Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

**-Baka! Me asustaste!**

**-Estoy bien… y Sarah?**

**-Se fue a su apartamento, dijo que estaba muy cansada…**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió. No había pasado ni una hora y ella ya se había ido, sin siquiera saber si él estaba bien. La realidad lo golpeó tan duro que lo dejó viendo estrellitas. Entre ellos no había nada que hiciera funcionar un matrimonio.

**-Bueno, te dejo para que descanses, tengo que llevar a Rin…**

**-Rin está aquí?**

**-Sí, vino en taxi…**

**-Quiero hablar con ella…**

Mientras Inuyasha salía por ella, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que aparte de su hermano, sólo Rin se preocupaba por él. Al nivel que aunque recordando su posición de secretaria, discutían por que él comía demasiada comida rápida y no se cuidaba.

Rin entró en la habitación e Inuyasha se disculpó diciendo que llamaría a Kagome.

**-Kurama-sama…**

**-Ya no trabajas para mí…**

**-Es cierto, pero aún lo respeto…**

**-Qué haces aquí?**

**-Me preocupé por… es cierto… olvidé que no me corresponde estar aquí… sino a su prometida…**

Nadie supo a quién le hirieron más esas palabras, si a ella al decirlas, o a él al escucharlas.

**-Rin…**

**-No… tiene razón… pero ya que seremos cuñados, dejemos esto en el pasado… por el bien de ellos…**

Rin se iba, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

**-Rin… **

**-Espero que seas muy feliz con Sarah…**

Rin soltó el agarre y antes de abrir la puerta se dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué te hace pensar que podría enamorarme de ti?**

**-Ahí está la diferencia, el amor no piensa. Claro que siempre supe que nunca te fijarías en mí! Pero aún así… aún así me enamoré… no comprendes y nunca comprenderás porque la gente como tú no es capaz de amar.**

Rin salió de la habitación borrándose las lágrimas y controlando su respiración.

**-Rin, pasa algo?**

**-N-nada… me iré en taxi…**

**-No, ven, te llevaré…**

………………………

Camino a la casa, Inuyasha volvió a interrogarla.

**-Rin, qué pasó?**

**-Inuyasha… de verdad quieres a mi hermana?**

**-Qué tiene que ver?**

**-Sólo dime…**

**-La amo, Rin, por eso me casaré con ella…**

**-Verdad? nadie se casa si no es por amor… Inuyasha, me veo tan estúpida cómo me siento?**

**-Rin…**

Al instante Inuyasha descubrió que el hombre del que Kagome le había hablado era su hermano.

**-Kami, Rin… tú… Sesshoumaru…**

**-No lo digas!**

Inuyasha se detuvo en una esquina.

**-Rin…**

**-Está bien… si la ama no importa… espero que sean muy felices juntos…**

Inuyasha secó las lágrimas del rostro de su cuñada usando su pañuelo.

**-Sabes qué? Eres una mujer maravillosa… y no te mereces a un estúpido que no te sabe apreciar… Rin, Sesshoumaru no te merece, así que no gastes tus lágrimas en él…**

**-Inuyasha!**

Rin escondió su rostro tras sus manos. Inuyasha lo destapó y le volvió a secar las lágrimas.

**-Rin… que no te quepa duda de mis palabras…**

Luego de dejar a Rin en su casa, Inuyasha se dirigió a su apartamento. Al llegar, Kagome lo besó a manera de recibimiento.

**-Qué pasa mi amor? Dijiste que estaba todo bien…**

**-Sí… tiene una úlcera… él está bien…**

**-Y qué te preocupa tanto?**

Inuyasha se lo iba a decir, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

**-No es nada… sólo estaba pensando en algo…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No te preocupes… yo me encargaré de eso…**

**-De qué hablas mi amor?**

Inuyasha la cargó y la besó.

**-Prometo que haré todo en mi poder para que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo…**

Kagome sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Te amo, Inu…**

……………………

**N/A: Este fic va dedicado a Angie en especial, me gustan los momentos que compartimos, a mi queridisima ciber hermanita Ceci, serás mi futura suegra (UUYY), Luli, pa' Pto. Cabello sin miedo, Eli, luv ya! Esme, te sorprende? Y a todas y cada una, sí a ti también, aunque no sé quien eres, y a ti también, el que no las mecione no quiero decir que no las recuerdo, pero voy corriendo pk ya me voy para el aeropuerto, me voy de viaje. Bueno, espero encontrar muchos reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho!**


	3. Amanecer

**Este capi va dedicado a todas ustedes que se molestan en leer mis loqueras, pero en especial a mi amiguis Esme, (esto es sólo una manera de pagarte el gran favor).**

…………………

**Capítulo 3**

**Amanecer**

El sol se colaba por las espesas cortinas de la habitación de hospital dónde se encontraba. Durante la noche anterior en ningún momento sintió tanto dolo como lo sentía ahora. Y aunque la enfermera lo acababa de medicar, el dolor, lejos de desaparecer, parecía aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba. Cerró los ojos.

………………

Rin despertó al sentir la tibia caricia en sus mejillas.

**-Hola…**

**-Gatita, estás lista?**

**-Mmjjm…**

Souta le ofreció el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano. Volvió a acariciar sus mejillas.

**-Estuviste llorando toda la noche…**

**-No toda la noche… pude dormir, verdad?**

Souta rió.

**-Eres como una niña pequeña…**

**-Soy tu hermanita!**

**-Sí? Recuerdo que mi hermanita tenía cosquillas…**

**-No te atrevas!**

**-Hm! Sólo porque se me hace tarde. Prepárate, necesito que vengas conmigo.**

**-A dónde vamos?**

**-A comprar los equipos para nuestra nueva oficina en la torre Mikatzu.**

**-QUÉ! Mikatzu! E-es…**

**-Para un negocio grande, hay que entrar por la puerta grande…**

Rin se levantó dando un grito, Souta rió y salió de la habitación.

…………………

Sesshoumaru sentía un dolor tan fuerte que las enfermeras decidieron llamar al doctor. Luego de varios exámenes, el doctor se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

**-No tienes nada…**

**-Cómo que no tengo nada? Casi no puedo respirar!**

**-Pero tienes los pulmones de un buzo. Pasaste una y cada una de las pruebas, lo que tienes no se ve en las pruebas.**

Sesshoumaru tomó el lapicero del doctor y se dibujó un círculo en el pecho.

**-Ahí es dónde duele…**

**-Un dolor… sólo significa dos cosas… y una no es médica…**

**-Qué?**

**-No estás teniendo un infarto, así que la otra opción sería… **

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Tienes el corazón roto…**

**-Pues arréglelo!**

El doctor rió a carcajadas.

**-Un corazón roto, sólo lo arregla el amor… **

**-No creerá en esas cursilerías sentimentalistas, o sí?**

El doctor tomó asiento.

**-Sesshoumaru, te conozco desde toda tu vida. Te traje al mundo… y exactamente porque he vivido tanto, sé lo que te digo. A mi edad no te queda nada más en que creer, excepto en el amor.**

**-Koshio…**

**-Sé lo que te digo muchacho! Ah! Hasta te pareces a tu papá! Inutaisho no creía en nada. De hecho, sólo creía en mantenerse con vida hasta el próximo día. Hasta que conoció a Tsukihime…**

Sesshoumaru ladeó la cabeza y el doctor Koshio sonrió sabiendo que tenía la total atención de su paciente.

**-Ellos se amaban mucho, Sesshoumaru, que no te quepa la menor duda…**

**-No es lo que recuerdo. El cuerpo de mi madre no se enfriaba en su tumba y él ya se estaba casando…**

**-Tu padre tuvo la suerte de volver a enamorarse. No lo tomes a mal, pero te aseguro que sin Izayoi, Inutaisho hubiera muerto de soledad… además, no hables así, porque Izayoi te amó como si fueras su hijo…**

**-Sí la llegué a querer como a una madre. Pero no mí madre.**

**-Oh, Kami! Si Tsukihime te escuchara! Te daría de coscorrones para que se te abra esa cabeza dura. Te diré algo Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho vio la oportunidad de ser feliz, de salir de su miserable soledad y de darte la vida de familia que tanto anheló. Amó a Izayoi tanto como a tu madre.**

**-Ya basta!**

**-Eres un tonto, muchachito!**

**-No soy un niño!**

**-Pero te comportas como tal y te mereces que te traten como uno. Inuyasha es tu única familia y dime cuándo fue la última vez que te acordaste de su cumpleaños. Tú que lo criaste cuando se vieron solos… Debes cambiar, Sesshoumaru. Debes cambiar… será mejor que descanses, si te sube la presión te sangrará la úlcera…**

**-La medicina tampoco me puede ayudar en esto?**

**-Oh sí! Y lo haré. Tu cirugía está programada para mañana en la tarde. A partir de ahora estarás a dieta estricta de líquidos. Si necesitas algo, me llamas.**

El doctor salió de la habitación en el momento en que Kagome entraba con un pequeño ramo de flores. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al verla y mucho más al ver las flores.

**-Hola, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Pensé que el olor a hospital te estaría matando así que te traje algo para contrastar…**

**-Soy alérgico al polen, pero gracias de todos modos…**

**-Lo sé… Rin me lo advirtió, de hecho son de las mismas que ella pone… ponía en tu oficina… está bien?**

**-Sí, claro. Éste olor a amoníaco me tiene la nariz perforada.**

Kagome sonrió y se dispuso a acomodar las flores cerca de una ventana.

**-Duran más si les da el sol… cómo estás? Cómo te sientes?**

**-Como un trapo… pero dentro del cuadro… bien…**

**-Me alegro… Inuyasha habló temprano con el doctor Koshio, ya está al tanto de tu cirugía…**

**-No lo ví…**

**-No vino, lo llamó por teléfono. Inuyasha está en la oficina. Sé que debería estar trabajando… pero no debes estar sólo…**

**-Gracias…**

Kagome le ofreció varias revistas del mundo de los negocios, sus preferidas a decir verdad, Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja intrigado.

**-Rin me comentó que éstas son las que más te gustan… de hecho, al saber que te cuidaría, me dio una larga lista de las cosas que te gustan y las que no…**

**-(Estará ella en la lista de las cosas que me gustan? De qué rayos hablo! Me voy a casar con Sarah…)**

**-"No si yo puedo impedirlo…"**

**-…Sesshoumaru?**

Kagome lo veía mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

**-Lo siento, me fui lejos, qué me decías?**

**-Que aún no comprendo la razón por la que Rin renunció…**

**-Yo tampoco…**

**-"Mentiroso! Renunció porque tú la tuviste frente a ti por tanto tiempo y nunca la viste! Siempre la ignorabas! Le hablabas con ese tono frío y distante, recordándole siempre que era una simple secretaria! Te pavoneabas frente a ella con cuanto par de piernas te encontrabas! Y nunca, NUNCA, le dijiste lo hermosa que es, lo bien que huele su cabello, y menos cuánto la amas…"**

**-Ella vino anoche…**

**-Sí… Inuyasha me lo dijo…**

**-Sabes si vendrá hoy?**

Kagome se extrañó al escuchar la pregunta.

**-Rin se va esta tarde…**

**-Se va? A dónde? Cuándo vuelve?**

**-A Kyoto… va a atender el negocio de Souta mientras él se establece aquí… creí que vino a despedirse…**

**-Sí… tal vez es porque estaba anestesiado… estoy un poco cansado… sino te importa…**

**-Claro que no, Kami, Sesshoumaru, estás enfermo…**

Sesshoumaru se pasó todo el día en un estado entre dormido y despierto. Hasta que despertó por sentir la garganta seca, sintió que se le secaba aún más al ver a Rin cerca de la puerta hablando con Kagome. Como no había hecho ningún movimiento brusco, no lo habían notado. Escuchó la conversación de las hermanas.

**-Kami, Rin! No puedes hacerlo…**

**-Lo haré… tengo que irme, Kagome, tengo que olvidarlo… será poco tiempo… 6 meses, un año tal vez…**

**-Y mi propia hermana no estará para mi boda…**

**-Claro que sí… no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo…**

**-Si al menos me dijeras quién es…**

**-No puedo Kagome… no…**

**-Bueno… te despedirás de Sesshoumaru?**

**-Ya lo hice… te llamaré a la casa cuando llegue…**

**-No, llámame al celular… a Sesshoumaru lo operarán dentro de unas horas y… pues no hemos podido comunicarnos con Sarah, así que me quedaré a cuidarlo…**

**-Lo abandonó?**

**-Rin! …No lo sé… pero no hemos dado con ella y Sesshoumaru no se puede quedar sólo…**

**-Es su prometida, ella debería estar aquí!**

**-Baja la voz, está dormido… eso lo sé… pero no sé qué le pasó.**

Rin se despidió de su hermana y se marchó. Apenas Kagome volvía a centrar su atención en Sesshoumaru, lo vio todo cubierto de sangre.

**-Kami!**

Llamó a las enfermeras de inmediato mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y evitar que aspirara su propia sangre. Luego de varios minutos y que todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Sesshoumaru rompió el silencio.

**-Dónde está Sarah?**

**-No sabemos…**

**-Cómo que no saben?**

**-Pues la hemos llamado a su apartamento, al tuyo, a su celular… no hemos podido hablar con ella…**

Sesshoumaru en parte se alegró el no verla. El saber que Rin se preocupaba mucho más que nadie por su bienestar, no sólo le daba bases para romper aquel compromiso, sino que promovía cierta sensación de calidez en todo su cuerpo.

…………………

Inuyasha, estaba centrado en unos papeles en la oficina de Sesshoumaru cuando se abrieron las puertas. Sonrió al ver a su cuñada.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy segura que mejor que tú…**

**-Puedes apostarlo. Cómo es que Sesshoumaru tenía esto listo tan rápido?**

**-Yo los leía primero. Ya conozco los estándares de las empresas, él sólo los leía si a mí no me convencían.**

**-Sabes? Yo feliz te contrataría en vice-presidencia… te daría el mismo sueldo y tendrías mejor horario…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Gracias, pero no. Tengo que alejarme de él…**

**-Sabes que te hubiera preferido como cuñada un millón de veces antes que a la peliteñida esa…**

Rin rió.

**-No seas tonto, igual soy tu cuñada…**

**-Sabes a qué me refiero…**

Rin se despidió de Inuyasha antes de marcharse.

………………

Volvían a entrar a Sesshoumaru a la habitación después de la cirugía. Kagome estaba sentada a su lado leyendo una revista mientras él aún dormía. Rin entró en la habitación.

**-Qué haces aquí? Te creí en Kyoto…**

**-Pospuse el viaje… no me puedo ir y dejarlo así…**

**-De qué hablas? **

**-Inuyasha sí que sabe guardar secretos… Sesshoumaru es el hombre del que te hablé…**

**-Qué!**

Conforme las horas fueron pasando y Sesshoumaru no despertaba, hacía que todos se preocuparan. Los doctores lo examinaron y no encontraron razón alguna para su estado. Kagome se fue a dar un baño y Rin se quedó cuidando de él.

Se quedó contemplándolo un largo rato, removió varios mechones de la rubia cabellera que caían sobre su rostro.

**-Después de todo, no es tan estúpido que me enamorara de ti. Eres apuesto… siempre supe que me tratabas diferente… la pregunta ahora es por qué… o porqué me enamoré conociéndote… un mujeriego descarado…**

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios.

**-No sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto…**

Rin acarició su rostro y tomó asiento antes de que Kagome saliera del baño. En ese justo momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Rin sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo al ver quién estaba allí. Sarah caminaba hasta estar junto a la cama, se inclinó sobre él y dejó marcado un beso con su labial rojo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

**-Qué haces aquí? No eras la secretaria…**

**-Con calma, es mi hermana… dónde estabas? Nos…**

**-Ahora resulta que tengo que rendirle cuentas a ustedes?**

Con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, Rin se puso de pie y se despidió de su hermana.

**-Te llamaré cuando llegue a Kyoto. Te quiero!**

Luego de que Rin se marchara, Kagome llamó a Inuyasha y recogió sus cosas. Cuando Inuyasha llegó, le entregó el pequeño bolso.

**-A-a dónde vas?**

**-Tú eres su prometida, tú debes cuidar de él…**

**-Pero tú…**

**-Mis obligaciones son para con mi esposo, no con el tuyo.**

En el camino, Inuyasha iba furioso por lo que Kagome había hecho, pero no habló sino hasta llegar a la casa.

**-ES QUE ACASO TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA!**

**-NO ME GRITES! Te escucho perfectamente. Primero, no, no estoy loca. Sabes perfectamente que no soporto a esa…**

**-Esto no se trata de ustedes dos!**

**-Sé bien que se trata de Sesshoumaru! Pero Rin se devolvió preocupada por él y esa… argh!**

**-Rin se devolvió?**

**-Sí, Inuyasha y ella la insultó… Rin simplemente se despidió como lo más normal del mundo y se fue a Kyoto…**

Inuyasha se sentó de golpe.

**-Porqué no me dijiste nada?**

**-No lo sé… pensé que si no lo sabías, ella no quería que se enteraran. **

Después de haber comido, Kagome estaba sentada leyendo un libro, Inuyasha se acostó a su lado, acomodando su cabeza en su regazo. Ella levantó el libro para verlo y sonrió.

**-Qué haces?**

**-Quiero descansar.**

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

**-Descansa…**

Volvió a su lectura sin éxito, Inuyasha la abrazó por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en su vientre. Kagome hizo el libro a un lado y pasó sus dedos entre la sedosa y rubia cabellera.

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Hm?**

**-Te pasa algo?**

**-No…**

**-Inu…**

Inuyasha sonrió aún ocultándose en su vientre.

**-No te rías y dime.**

Inuyasha le abrió la blusa y la besó justo encima del ombligo. Kagome sintió que toda su piel ardía con aquel beso.

**-Me preocupa tu hermana.**

**-Porqué?**

**-La conoces, preciosa. Rin podrá verse fuerte… pero es tan delicada como una flor de algodón. Y me molesta que sufra por culpa del animal que tengo por hermano. **

Kagome sonrió.

**-Ella estará bien. Me preocupa más tu hermano en manos de esa mujer.**

…………………………

Rin llamaba un taxi en la Terminal del aeropuerto.

**-Rin!**

Rin giró y sonrió al reconocer a Hakudoushi que se acercaba hacia ella.

**-Mi auto está un poquito lejos…**

**-Pero acaso viniste por mí?**

**-Claro que sí. Souta no te dijo?**

**-No…**

**-Pues él me llamó y me pidió que viniera por ti.**

**-Me alegro de verte…**

Mientras caminaban al auto.

**-Dónde te quedarás?**

**-En un hotel…**

**-Eso es imposible!**

**-Porqué?**

**-Cómo voy a permitir que te quedes en un hotel cuando yo tengo una casa prácticamente vacía…**

**-Es sólo hasta que alquile un departamento…**

**-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**-Y tu esposa?**

**-Mi qué?**

**-No estas casado?**

**-Estaba, del verbo ya no estoy.**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**-Bueno, tengo más de 3 años que me divorcié…**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Sólo hay una condición para quedarte conmigo.**

**-Cuál?**

**-Una cita.**

Rin sabía que Hakudoushi no se andaba con rodeos, pero esa, la debió rodear un poquito más.

**-Vamos, no me dirás que no o sí? **

**-E-es que…**

**-Está bien, era una broma…**

Durante todo el camino a la casa de Hakudoushi, Rin se debatía entre si aceptarlo o no. Decidiendo finalmente que Hakudoushi era un hombre maravilloso, y que estaba harta de llorar algo que nunca debió existir.

**-(Este será un comienzo nuevo…)**

Hakudoushi le mostró la casa y la llevó a la habitación que ella podría usar.

**-Espero que te sientas como en tu casa…**

**-Gracias, tu casa es muy bonita…**

**-A tus órdenes.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Esa invitación a cenar… aún está en pie?**

Hakudoushi sonrió.

**-Claro que sí… a dónde quieres ir?**

**-Pues dudo mucho que Kyoto sea el mismo de 12 años atrás. Así que mejor me sorprendes, sí?**

**-Te gusta la comida italiana?**

**-Bromeas, verdad?**

**-No?**

**-Es mi favorita.**

**-Ah! En ese caso conozco el lugar perfecto, creo que lo vas a adorar.**

**-Genial! Entonces me doy un baño y nos vamos…**

Hakudoushi le dio un juego de toallas y sábanas. Le dijo que si tenía vestido, sería mejor.

Él esperaba paciente en la terraza, su pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás, vestía una camisa de un ligero tono azul claro que sólo resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Se sentía temblar y trataba de calmarse tronándose los dedos.

**-Hakudoushi…**

**-Kami, te ves hermosa!**

Rin sonrió y se sonrojó cuando él la besó en la mejilla. Le ofreció su brazo y salieron de la casa. El vestido de Rin, azul oscuro, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con corte provocativo del lado izquierdo, cosa que Hakudoushi agradeció, en especial porque su auto deportivo era de cambios.

Durante la cena hablaron de todo un poco y terminaron en el delicado tema de las relaciones.

**-…Simplemente no funcionó… yo decía perro, ella decía gato, yo decía agua y ella fuego… sabía que éramos muy diferentes, pero…**

**-Cuando uno se enamora, no le presta atención a nada.**

**-Exacto... en fin, el último clavo al ataúd fue cuando quise hijos y ella no.**

**-Pero… y no hablaron de eso antes de casarse?**

**-Sí, y quedamos en que tan pronto los dos estuviéramos en trabajos estables los tendríamos. Pero entonces ella comenzó a tener éxito. Demasiado y no quiso renunciar a él por un hijo.**

**-Te molesta que fuera exitosa? Más que tú?**

**-Claro que no. Pero sí pensaba que ya era hora.**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Ahora ella está con un colega, creo que durará, se llevan mejor… Bueno, pero ya está bueno de mí, hablemos de lo que más me interesa…**

**-Y eso es…**

**-Tú… te encuentro fascinante, impredecible, encantadora, divertida e increíblemente hermosa…**

**-Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de mí?**

**-Sin mencionar que eres modesta hasta la médula. **

**-Recuerdo que eras malo conmigo… siempre me hacías llorar… cómo de pronto…**

**-Perdóname... sabes cómo son los niños de crueles… pero cuando creciste… Kami, siempre quería estar en tu casa, para verte… **

Rin sonrió sonrojada.

**-No eras feo…**

Hakudoushi rió a carcajadas.

**-No lo eras! Simplemente eras más flaco de la cuenta!**

**-Y ahora?**

**-Hm! Ahora estás para como para comerte…**

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida. De dónde le salían todas esas cosas? Sentía que le ardía todo el rostro mientras Hakudoushi continuaba riendo.

**-Van dos veces que lo dices! Aunque ambas hayan sido en un restaurante… tienes hambre?**

Rin sonrió mientras tomaba de su copa de vino. Estuvieron hablando por horas, hasta que finalmente, un mozo se les acercó y les dijo que pronto cerrarían el restaurante, Rin vio su reloj avergonzada y eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana.

Al llegar a la casa y ver que la noche realmente llegaba su fin los desanimó a los dos. Pero Hakudoushi, negado a dejar que se perdiera, ya dentro de la casa, le brindó su brazo cual caballero y la escoltó a la puerta de su habitación.

**-Que tengas muy dulces sueños, princesa…**

**-Igual tú…**

**-Hasta mañana…**

**-Hakudoushi… gracias… realmente la pasé muy bien…**

**-Igual yo, aprecio mucho tu grata compañía…**

Hakudoushi sentía que sus manos le temblaban, ansiosas por tocarla, acercarla a él y besarla apasionadamente. Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, ella iba a decir algo y sus labios se encontraron. Al verla cerrar los ojos, dio un paso hacia delante y la abrazó mientras acariciaba sus labios con su lengua, sólo un poco fue suficiente que ella abriera los suyos para darle a conocer todo su sabor. Pensó que no conocía besos mejores que aquél que él le regalaba.

…………………………….

Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Esme, Angie, Eli, Elen, Jorleen, Ne-chibi, Ana, Mary, HawkAngel, Fenixgirl, Miara Makisan, Darkwishsessho, Naru Urashima, Saya, Fabisa, Usagi223 y Hitomi Kansaki Fanel!

Las adoro!

_**Nota! Para el proximo cap va la cancion "Y si fuera ella" – Alejandro Sanz**_


	4. Y si fuera ella?

**Canción : Y si fuera ella?**

**Autor: Alejandro Sanz

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

**Y si fuera Ella?**

Sesshoumaru mira a través del enorme ventanal de su majestuosa oficina. Se lleva una mano a la parte baja del pecho, justamente el lugar dónde según el doctor estaba la más grande de las úlceras. Gira la tapa del frasco anaranjado en sus manos, saca dos pastillas y se las traga de inmediato.

Desde que despertara la tarde de la cirugía no había dejado de sentir aquella molestia en su pecho. Pensó que era molestia de la cirugía, pero realmente al preguntarle al doctor, le dijo que no había ninguna razón para aquel dolor.

**-Rin…**

Por alguna razón el pronunciar su nombre era como quitarse todo el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

_Ella se desliza y me atropella_

_Y, aunque a veces no me importe,_

_Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir_

_Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde,_

_Que se marcha y que se queda,_

_Que es pregunta y es respuesta_

_Que es mi oscuridad, estrella._

Encendió la luz de su mesa de noche mientras Sarah se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

**-Me siento mal…**

Ella no dijo palabra y se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru se puso el pantalón de su pijama y salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Sacó las pastillas, las observó en sus manos.

…………………………

Rin entra en la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Deja sus cosas sobre la butaca del recibidor y se quita los zapatos, para evitar que los tacos hicieran ruido. Fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y al encender la luz se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver a Hakudoushi dormido, recostado del tope. Sonrió y se inclinó a su lado para despertarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Haki…**

Hakudoushi despertó y sonrió.

**-Hola…**

**-Kami, estás muerto del sueño!**

**-No importa…**

Rin sonrió y apartó el pelo de su rostro para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios.

**-Perdóname… no me di cuenta de la hora…**

**-Te guardé cena.**

**-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre…**

**-Tienes que comer.**

**-Compramos comida en la oficina.**

Rin se tomó el agua. Y lo besó en la mejilla. Él se recostó de su hombro.

**-No puedes dejarla a cargo de alguien? Digamos desde el jueves hasta el lunes?**

**-Creo que si… ya terminamos el balance mensual, por qué?**

**-Porque el jueves tengo que ir a Kobe a cerrar un trato… y quiero que vengas conmigo.**

**-Pero…**

**-No pienso dejarte sola y mucho menos el sábado.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Lo recordaste.**

**-Claro que si. Cómo voy a olvidar que cumplimos 2 meses?**

**-Está bien.**

**-Hay algo en especial que quieras?**

**-Qué?**

**-He estado pensando, pero no sé qué regalarte…**

**-Una noche inolvidable.**

Hakudoushi sonrió y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó con dulzura.

**-Te daré la mejor noche que te puedas imaginar.**

Rin lo acompañó a su habitación.

**-Hoy me tocó escoltarte a ti…**

**-Dulces sueños, princesa…**

**-Que descanses…**

Hakudoushi apenas se terminaba de acostar cuando escuchó a Rin gritar, salió de su cama dando un brinco y corrió a su habitación.

**-Rin?**

**-Hakudoushi!**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-D-dos cucarachas!**

Rin salió de la habitación y Hakudoushi la revisó completa.

**-Rin, estás segura de que aquí hay algo?**

**-Claro que sí!**

**-Pero es que no veo nada.**

Hakudoushi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

**-Es extraño, mañana mandaré a fumigar…**

**-No voy a dormir ahí…**

**-Claro que no. Dormirás en mi cama.**

Hakudoushi la llevó a la habitación y la besó de despedida antes de salir.

**-Descansa…**

**-Haki…**

**-Sí?**

**-No es justo que duermas en un sofá…**

**-Estaré bien.**

**-No…**

Hakudoushi se sentó a su lado.

**-No te dejaré dormir en un sofá. Así que qué propones?**

**-Dormir juntos.**

Hakudoushi sonrió.

**-Estás segura?**

**-Sí…**

Hakudoushi se acomodó en su lado de la cama.

**-Que descanses…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Él sonrió y apagó la luz para luego abrazarla.

………………………

Sesshoumaru pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, en cada esquina creía verla. Se recordaba a sí mismo que ella ya no vivía en Tokio, pero no podía evitar buscarla en cada rostro, en cada sonrisa.

_Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda_

_Va conmigo pero no sé dónde va_

_Mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida_

_Y, a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme_

_Y la encontraré de nuevo_

_Pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo_

_Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,_

_Nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda..._

Apenas estuvieron hospedados en la habitación del hotel en Kobe, Rin se colgó del cuello de su apuesto novio.

**-No pensé que no hubieran más habitaciones.**

**-No importa… además, me gustó mucho dormir mientras me abrazas.**

**-Bueno, llegamos temprano. La reunión es esta noche. Quieres ir a la playa?**

**-Sí!**

Varios apasionados besos más tarde. Paseaban por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano.

………………

Desde dónde estaba no podía creer lo que veía, pero realmente esta vez sus ojos no lo engañaban. Era ella y estaba con otro hombre. Quiso pensar que era otro familiar como pasara con Souta, pero aquellas ideas desaparecieron al verlos besarse apasionadamente.

Se pasó todo el día con la imagen de aquél beso en su mente. Ya en la noche, esperaba en el restaurante. Cuando sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas. Rin tenía el mismo vestido azul que usara para salir con Hakudoushi la primera vez.

**-No sé para qué me pediste que trajera éste vestido si tengo mejores…**

**-Para mí, éste es el mejor de todos.**

Se acercaron a la mesa que el mozo les señalaba y al ver al cliente de Hakudoushi, Rin sólo abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad. Sesshoumaru estaba allí sentado. Se puso de pie y apretó la mano que Hakudoushi le extendía.

**-Youkai, mi novia, Higurashi Rin… pero qué digo, si ustedes se conocen. O me equivoco?**

**-Claro, él es el hermano del prometido de Kagome, recuerdas?**

**-Sí, ya sí!**

Tomaron asiento. La actitud de Rin fue muy diferente a la que Sesshoumaru esperaba. Parecía que sólo tenía ojos para Hakudoushi.

_Ella se hace fría y se hace eterna_

_Un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz_

_Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella_

_Que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda_

_Pero, si mi boca se equivoca_

_Pero, si mi boca se equivoca_

_Y al llamarla nombro a otra_

_A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón_

Durante toda la noche, Sesshoumaru supuso que así se habría sentido ella incontables veces mientras él la mandaba a enviar flores, se besaba con ellas frente a ella. Y realmente Rin no lo había besado. De hecho, ni siquiera se tomaban de la mano. Su comportamiento era estrictamente profesional, pero igualmente le hervían las vísceras al ver que parecía derretirlo con su mirada, sin embargo aquellos ojos esmeraldas eran como cubos de hielo verdes que le eran lanzados sin piedad sólo buscando herirlo.

Al terminar la cena, Hakudoushi le preguntó a Sesshoumaru en qué hotel se hospedaba. La coincidencia fue tanta que no sólo estaban en el mismo hotel, sino en el mismo piso. Apenas entró a su habitación cuando vio a Rin abrazarlo y besarlo apasionadamente.

**-A penas me pude contener!**

Hakudoushi rió mientras ella le quitaba la llave de la habitación. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta sin poder soportar un segundo más. Lo veía con sus propios ojos. En unos escasos 2 meses, Rin lo había olvidado. Salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Hakudoushi se fumaba un cigarrillo, al ver a Sesshoumaru, lo saludó con un ademán de su mano. Rin salió y le quitó el cigarrillo.

**-Prometiste que no lo seguirías!**

**-Rin!**

**-Olvídate de eso, qué tal si vamos adentro?**

**-Hasta luego, Youkai…**

Fue entonces que Rin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sesshoumaru. Hakudoushi la abrazó por la cintura y entraron. Sesshoumaru no necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarse lo que harían.

Su reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y su rostro la intoxicación de un litro de whisky. Sentía que todo su cuerpo le ardía, se sentía morir mientras su mente le jugaba sucio dándole imágenes de Rin extasiada de placer, pero quien le brindaba aquel placer no era él, sino Hakudoushi.

_Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea_

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay quien no tiene corazón_

_Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema_

_Y¿si fuera ella?_

Bajó al restaurante del hotel cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Vio a Rin sola, sentada en una mesa con vista al mar. Se acercó.

**-Puedo sentarme?**

**-Hola, sí, claro…**

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento.

**-Dónde está…**

**-En el centro de cómputos, surgió un problema en Kyoto…**

**-Ya veo…**

**-Me alegra ver que ya estás bien.**

**-Claro, dos meses y dos cirugías después… pero quién cuenta?**

Rin lo vio bajo sus espesas pestañas y le sonrió.

**-Tal vez de no haber tenido tanto trabajo pendiente me hubiera quedado más tiempo. Pero quedaste en buenas manos, es decir, Sarah se quedó, no?**

**-Cómo que te hubieras quedado más tiempo?**

**-Yo estuve ahí, hasta que tu novia decidió aparecer. Claro que me dijo que yo no tenía nada que buscar allí y yo tomé mis cosas y me fui a Kyoto.**

**-Perdona…**

**-No tienes que disculparte. Ella tenía razón, yo no tengo nada que buscar cerca de ti.**

Hakudoushi se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Todo listo, soy todo tuyo…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

**-Que pasen un buen fin de semana…**

Sin más, Sesshoumaru se retiró.

………………………………

Rin y Hakudoushi salieron del hotel, Sesshoumaru los vio salir, tomados de la mano y con el dolor embargando su alma.

Caminaron por una buena parte de la ciudad en calidad de turistas, pero luego Rin se enamoró de varias cosas en las tiendas y terminaron el paseo haciendo compras. Estaban cerca del centro de la plaza, donde había una fuente y unos bancos y mesas.

**-Vamos a descansar un rato…**

Hakudoushi le señaló un banco y Rin asintió.

**-Vas a terminar con tremenda deuda…**

Hakudoushi sonrió.

**-No te preocupes…**

**-Pero es que quiero comprar, pero no con tu dinero.**

**-Olvida eso. Además… quién dice que no puedo comprarle a mi novia todo lo que se le antoje?**

Rin sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hakudoushi la sujetó por la barbilla y unió sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso.

**-Te quiero, princesa…**

Volvió a sellar sus labios con otro apasionado beso. Rin sólo sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

_Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda_

_Va conmigo... digo yo_

_Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella_

_Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca_

_Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré_

_Mientras se va y no habrá respuesta_

_Y, si esa que se aleja..._

_La que estoy perdiendo..._

_Y¿si esa era, y¿si fuera ella?_

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de pensar en Rin, ya en el avión y volando a Tokio.

………………

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 6 meses se hacían presentes desde el encuentro en Kobe y era la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sesshoumaru se había preparado mentalmente para verla con Hakudoushi. Había una cena para reunir a toda la familia y claro que ellos estarían allí. Sesshoumaru estaba sólo puesto que Sarah estaba en Estados Unidos. Sintió arder su estómago al verla entrar, hermosa, radiante, y tomada de la mano con Hakudoushi. Al verse las hermanas, gritaron emocionadas y se abrazaron fuertemente. Souta prácticamente la cargó al verla sonreír de nuevo.

**-Estás hermosísima…**

**-Souta!**

**-Me alegra verte tan feliz, gatita.**

Los viejos amigos se saludaron con un abrazo y varias palmadas en la espalda.

**-No puedes tener menos suerte, ah?**

**-Si es por tenerte de cuñado, mi suerte acaba de empeorar…**

**-Qué paso?**

**-Souta, Kagome… Hakudoushi y yo nos vamos a casar!**

**-QUÉEE!**

Inuyasha la felicitó y vio a su hermano que prácticamente hervía. Se acercó a él con un vaso en las manos, Sesshoumaru se lo arrebató y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Estoy bien…**

Inuyasha decidió atender al llamado de su futura esposa. Entró en la cocina.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor?**

**-Tenemos que hacer algo…**

**-Con respecto a…**

**-Rin no se puede casar con Hakudoushi! No mientras siga amando a Sesshoumaru!**

**-No has pensado que tal vez ya lo superó? Mi amor, tienen más de 8 meses viviendo juntos. S no fuera a funcionar, ya se habrían separado…**

**-No va a funcionar, porque aunque viven juntos, duermen separados.**

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

**-Tal vez él la respete mucho… eso es bueno…**

**-Respeto es sólo una parte. Inuyasha, no se aman…**

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos.

**-Mi amor, ya se darán cuenta. No te preocupes por esas cosas ahora. Recuerda que mañana serás mi esposa y te quiero feliz y radiante, sin ninguna preocupación.**

Inuyasha le dio incontables besitos en los labios.

**-Lástima que "sweetie" tuvo que verla con otro para darse cuenta que la ama... mejor salimos, porque sino, mandaré por tierra la confesión.**

Kagome rió.

**-Dónde dice que no podemos besarnos?**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Salieron de la cocina. Toda la noche transcurrió en calma, excepto por el detalle de que Sesshoumaru rompió dos tenedores al escucharla llamar a Hakudoushi cariño.

Al momento de marcharse, no pudo evitar ver a los tórtolos besarse dentro del auto.

………………………

Mientras tanto, aún en el apartamento. Souta, Kagome e Inuyasha discutían las probabilidades de aquél matrimonio.

**-Háganme caso! Soy mujer y sé lo que está haciendo! No es justo para ella casarse con un hombre que no ama!**

**-Kagome, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua! Es mi hermana y la quiero, pero ella dijo que sí. Ella quiere casarse con él.**

**-Kagome… no hay nada que podamos hacer…**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

**-Mañana será un día muy largo. Mejor vete a descansar, amor…**

Souta se fue a su habitación. Inuyasha besó a su futura esposa.

**-Mi amor… Tal vez sí lo ama…**

**-Yo sé que no…**

Inuyasha le levantó el rostro y la besó con ternura.

**-Mi amor… Kagome… no me quiero casar con una mujer triste… quiero verte feliz y hermosa. Con respecto a Rin, ya le buscaremos una salida…**

**-Inu…**

**-Te amo…**

**-Te amo…**

Se besaron apasionadamente. Varios besos más tarde, Inuyasha se marchó.

…………………………

La boda fue todo lo que Kagome soñó y un poco más, al enterarse en plena luna de miel que estaba embarazada. Al volver a Tokio, todos armaron una algarabía al saber de la próxima llegada de su sobrinito.

_Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea_

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay quien no tiene corazón_

_Y va quemando y me quema_

_Y, si fuera ella?_

Sesshoumaru se sienta frente al espejo en su habitación. Pulcramente vestido y peinado.

**-Rin…**

Sesshoumaru se pone de pie y sale de la habitación.

Rin corre desde la estación del tren hasta el taxi más cercano y le recita la dirección de memoria.

**-Le pagaré doble si llega en 5 minutos.**

**-Está loca!**

**-Probablemente! Ya! Vamos!**

El chofer pisó el acelerador a fondo. Antes de notarlo estaba frente a una gran iglesia. Le pagó al hombre y bajó del auto. Entró en silencio a donde se llevaba a cabo un matrimonio.

**-Por el poder conferido en mí, los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia…**

Rin sintió que todo había sido en vano, salió del salón y comenzó a correr para salir de aquél lugar, con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, no vio por dónde iba y chocó de frente con alguien, haciéndola caer sentada en el piso.

**-Debes estar muy feliz, para llorar así…**

Esa voz! Rin no podía creerlo! Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se fijó en quién había chocado. Sesshoumaru le ofrecía una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**-Tú! Pero… si tú estabas… muchas felicidades…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Por tu matrimonio…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Les dije que te tenían que llamar… preciosa… yo iba a Kyoto justo ahora…**

**-Qué!**

Sesshoumaru sabía que con palabras no lograría explicarle todo, así que la tomó por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo la besó apasionadamente. Sintiéndose en las nubes, Rin se dejó llevar mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban al sentir la lengua de Sesshoumaru acariciar el interior de su boca. Como pudo, se separó de él.

**-Qué haces? Tú deberías… tú…**

**-Nunca debí comprometerme con Sarah y mucho menos seguir esa farsa cuando me dejó sólo en el hospital…**

**-Pero… no! Tu…**

**-Yo te amo, Rin… **

Aquellas palabras resonaron como un eco en su mente.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Dilo otra vez…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios…**

Rin parecía que iba a escapar. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

**-Nunca debí dejar que salieras de esa oficina…**

**-Tú no me puedes amar… Tú te ibas a casar con otra!**

**-Yo estaba comprometido por negocios… pero no puedo hacerlo si sé que me amas… no sabes cuántas noches traté de convencerme de que no te amaba… y cada vez fue un fracaso rotundo…**

_... a veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón_

_¿Era¿Quién me dice si era ella?_

_Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar_

_Y la miro... y¿si fuera ella? y¿si fuera ella?_

_Y¿Si fuera ella?_

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y soltó su mano.

**-Felicitas a los novios de mi parte…**

Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar hacia su auto y de repente sintió un abrazo por la espalda.

**-De verdad me amas?**

**-Con toda mi alma…**

**-No seré una más de tu colección?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Serás la única…**

**-Bésame…**

**-No tienes que pedírmelo.**

La apretó entre sus brazo y le dio un apasionado beso. En medio de su tórrido romance escucharon la algarabía de los invitados al salir los novios.

Rin se sorprendió de más al ver a su hermano, salir tomado de la mano de la mujer vestida de novia.

**-Souta!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Souta se enamoró perdidamente de mi nueva secretaria. Y me pidió que no cancelara la iglesia, que él se casaría con ella…**

Aún abrazados se acercaron a los novios. Souta la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Muchas felicidades, hermanito…**

**-Gracias, gatita… te veré en la recepción?**

**-Es que…**

**-Allí estaremos…**

Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo y Souta sonrió.

**-Me alegro…**

Luego de saludar a Kagome, que ya lucía una pancita de unos 4 meses, se marcharon. Sesshoumaru condujo hasta una tienda de vestidos elegantes.

**-Pero…**

**-Debes lucir despampanante…**

…………………………

Ya en la recepción, Rin conocía a su nueva cuñada mientras Sesshoumaru recibía amenazas por parte de su hermano y cuñado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, escuchó a Souta advertirle.

**-…Como la vuelvas a hacer llorar…**

**-Creo que esto la hará llorar… pero debes permitirme éstas lágrimas…**

Sesshoumaru tenía en sus manos un anillo de platino con un ostentoso diamante. Un anillo de compromiso.

Souta rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

**-Solamente éstas… cuándo se lo darás?**

**-Muy pronto…**

………………………………

**N/A:** Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Elen, Angie, Kagi35, Fabisa, Lig, Fenixgirl, Usagui223, Claudia, Miara Makisan, Esme y Hitomi Kansaki Fanel

_**Proximo cap : Gran final!**_


	5. Un Día Contigo, Amor

**GOMEN! NO PUDE HACER DE ESTE CAP EL FINAL! QUEDAN ALGUNAS COSAS POR ACLARAR Y NO QUERIA MATARLO TODO EN DOS LINEAS, USTEDES NO SE LO MERECEN. ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5

**Un Día Contigo, Amor**

La imagen de Rin y Sesshoumaru juntos era visión maravillosa y por sobretodo increíblemente romántica. Es como si hubieran estado juntos todos los años que se conocían.

Sesshoumaru la observaba idiotizado mientras Souta lo continuaba amenazando aún después de mostrarle el anillo.

**-Souta… Cuñado del alma… Cállate y déjame ver a mi novia!**

Inuyasha tuvo que meterse en el medio, porque Souta casi le brincó arriba. Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Si no la hago feliz, te dejaré romperme la crisma.**

Luego de darle una palmada en el hombro le recordó que debía estar con su mujer. Se acercó a Rin, que hablaba animadamente con Kagome.

**-Preciosa… me permites?**

Rin sonrió y aceptó la invitación a bailar. Mientras lo hacían, Sesshoumaru se acercó a su oído.

**-Te ves hermosa… **

**-G-gracias…**

**-Rin…**

**-Sí?**

**-Quiero hablar contigo…**

Sesshoumaru se fijó en sus ojos esmeraldas y se ahogó en aquellas lagunas de las que escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos.

**-Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru?**

**-Sí?**

**-Dónde estabas?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

**-Eres hermosa…**

**-Gracias, tú también?**

Sesshoumaru pestañeó coquetamente imitando a una mujer.

**-Tú crees?**

Ambos rieron a carcajadas en medio de la pista de baile. Rin no podía creer la efervescencia de Sesshoumaru, aquella respuesta espontánea, casi sin pensarla.

**-Sí lo creo. Eres el hombre más guapo que he conocido en toda mi vida.**

Rin se colgó de su pecho y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

**-Estás segura? Porque si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que Hakudoushi estaba para comerse…**

Rin se sonrojó.

**-Tal vez… pero tú estás para devorarte…**

Sesshoumaru rió haciendo uso de su voz ronca y varonil. Rin sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas al imaginarse con esa voz susurrándole cosas a su oído mientras hacían el amor.

**-Preciosa… tenemos que hablar…**

**-Estamos hablando…**

**-No… aquí no…**

La tomó de la mano y la guió a los jardines del hotel donde se celebraba la recepción. Desafortunadamente estaba poblado de parejas y mirones. Incapaz de encontrar un sitio adecuado, Sesshoumaru se dio por vencido.

**-Tengo una idea… vienes?**

**-Seguro…**

Volvió a tomarla de la mano y la guió a los ascensores, una vez en el interior de uno, usó una llave y fueron directo al penthouse.

**-Una habitación? Por quién me tomas?**

**-No, no es lo que piensas…**

**-Yo no soy un juguete y mucho menos una de tus muñecas sexuales, a mí me vas a respetar como no has respetado a ninguna.**

Teniendo conciencia de todo lo que Rin había sufrido y estando seguro de su amor por él, a Sesshoumaru no le quedó más opción que reír a carcajadas. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

**-Claro que te voy a respetar preciosa… pero es el único sitio privado que conozco. Y quiero… no… tú y yo tenemos que hablar.**

Sesshoumaru le indicó un mueble y la invitó a tomar asiento, la besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

**-Me costó una úlcera darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti.**

**-Te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-Hazlo.**

**-Porqué te cortaste el pelo? No es que tenías que pensar en mí, pero me gustas más con él largo.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió feliz.

**-Alguien que quiera cambiar tantas cosas en mí, no me quiere por como soy… me di cuenta que a Sarah no le importaba como soy o quien era… sino cuánto valía... digamos que llegué a mi límite cuando me pidió que me tapara las canas…**

**-Canas? Pero si tú no tienes ni una…**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-No lo sabías?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-No soy rubio, preciosa… son canas.**

**-Quée!**

Rin pasó su mano por su pelo sorprendida, incapaz de imaginarse aquella sedosa melena de otro color.

**-Y qué te pasó?**

**-No sé bien… pero comenzaron a salirme cuando era un niño… después de que mi madre murió… A Inuyasha le pasó lo mismo.**

**-Pobrecito mi amorcito… pero sabes qué? Te encuentro súper sexy así como estás…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras recibía los besos de consuelo de Rin. Sonó el celular de Rin.

**-Bueno?**

**-Rin! Dónde estás? Souta anda como loco buscándote!**

**-Ay! Pero qué terco! Que se vaya de luna de miel! Está bien, iré.**

Rin cerró la llamada.

**-Será mejor que bajemos. **

**-Está bien.**

Bajar 30 pisos pegados como lapas y besándose apasionadamente, les brindaba un sensación indescriptible. Al llegar al primer piso y renuente a separarse, lo hicieron con mucha dificultad. Salieron tomándose de las manos. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Finalmente vieron a Souta, buscaba despedirse.

Souta la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza como un padre a su hija.

**-Te va a valer cuidarla, zopenco…**

**-Ni-chan! No seas tonto!**

Souta sonrió.

**-Es hora de tirar el ramo!**

La novia lanzó el ramo, y aunque Rin quería participar, continuaba en los brazos de su hermano. Se separó al escuchar las risas por todas partes. Y rió ella también al ver a Sesshoumaru con el ramo entre sus brazos cruzados. Se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura.

**-Eres adorable!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó.

Los novios hicieron su acto de desaparición mientras los invitados aún se divertían. Rin y Sesshoumaru continuaban abrazados y bailando.

**-Hasta Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron…**

**-Sí… creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.**

**-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa…**

**-Pero es que… está bien…**

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta la casa de Rin y al aparcarse en el garaje, notó el rostro de Rin.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-Me toca vivir sola…**

**-No comprendo…**

**-Nunca he vivido sola. No me gusta… cuando Kagome se mudó con Inuyasha, Souta vivía conmigo… quédate…**

Sesshoumaru asintió complaciendo su propio deseo de no separarse de ella. Se sentaron en la sala, hablaron por horas y de repente las palabras se sustituyeron por besos y caricias que se fueron intensificando. Sesshoumaru temblaba al sentir las manos de la preciosa sobre su pecho desnudo.

……………………………

Estaban en la cama de Rin, Sesshoumaru la desvestía con lentitud, mientras se saciaba del sabor de su piel besando cada espacio que quedaba al descubierto. Sonrió al ver su pecho, redondo y abundante, los besó mientras sentía sus pezones endurecerse en el interior de su boca.

**-Ah!**

Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de escucharla gemir y tratar de controlarse.

**-Rin… pasa algo?**

**-Nada… etto… ten cuidado…**

**-Claro que tendré cuidado, preciosa…**

Acarició sus piernas y las separó lentamente, mientras continuaba saboreando su pecho, comenzó a acariciarla sobre el interior de algodón. Escuchando sus gemidos acallados por sus manos, deslizó su mano bajo el interior y dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre los pliegues de su piel.

**-Itai!**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

**-Qué pasa? Te hice daño?**

**-No… pero me dolió…**

**-Prometo que tendré más cuidado… pero…**

**-E-es que es mi primera vez…**

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco y chocaron contra el cerebro de Sesshoumaru.

**-Kami, Rin, me lo tenías que decir antes…**

**-Porqué? Es que no sé…**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa… **

La besó con dulzura. Poco a poco fue desviando sus besos hasta su intimidad, donde se deshizo de la prenda que lo detenía.

**-Eres hermosa…**

**-Qué vergüenza! No mires!**

**-Eres hermosa, Rin…**

Sesshoumaru la besó mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y le brindaba su cuerpo.

**-Se-Sessh!**

**-Estás lista, preciosa?**

**-C-creo que sí…**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras se disponía a entrar en ella. Rin se aferró a su espalda y dejó escapar un grito al sentir su piel desgarrarse mientras él se abría paso dentro de ella.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru se movía lentamente, disfrutando al máximo sus gemidos y suspiros, ahora liberados con cada movimiento suyo dentro de ella. La sentía apretarlo y llamarlo cada vez con menos aliento y con más intensidad.

Estar abrazada a Sesshoumaru y tenerlo sobre ella haciéndole el amor, era mucho más de lo que Rin alguna llegó a soñar. Escucharlo susurrarle al oído cuánto la amaba, simplemente sobrepasaba sus fantasías.

Llegar al orgasmo juntos, les brindó una visión de lo maravilloso que podían ser juntos. Sonriendo y renuente a salir de ella, la llenó de dulces besos mientras le repetía que la amaba. Finalmente, se acomodó a su lado y la recibió entre sus brazos.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh… Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Me gusta que me llames Sessh…**

Rin sonrió y se pegó de su pecho.

Sesshoumaru la contempló dormir y murmurar su nombre entre sueños. Más de una vez acarició su cuerpo, disfrutando de la tersura de su piel.

…………………

Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en su cuello. Y se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior.

**-Sessh…**

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

Rin no logró contestarle porque Sesshoumaru la besó como saludo. Sin decir nada, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en su pecho. Rin pasó sus manos entre la corta cabellera platinada. Y mientras examinaba lo que nunca pensó fueran canas, notó algo irregular.

**-Éste no es mi anillo de graduación…**

**-No, no lo es…**

Sesshoumaru la besó entre sus pechos y allí mismo apoyó su barbilla, sonriendo.

**-Sessh! Es precioso! Gracias!**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó con ternura conmovido por su inocencia.

**-Mi amor… quiero que seas mi esposa…**

**-T-tú… esto… es…**

**-Es una mínima muestra de lo que siento…**

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**-Qué pasa? Preciosa… dije algo mal?**

**-Tú quieres casarte conmigo…**

**-Claro que sí, preciosa… pero la cosa está en si tú quieres…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Sí! Claro que sí!**

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para luego comérsela a besos.

…………………………

Rin descansa aún con la respiración entrecortada sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Sonó el teléfono. Sesshoumaru contestó, pero colgaron de inmediato.

**-Colgaron… Qué quieres hacer, preciosa?**

**-Nos podemos quedar así? Digamos… para siempre?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Qué tal si me acompañas a hacer la compra?**

**-La compra?**

**-Comida… Estoy segura de que no hay mucha…**

Sesshoumaru rió. Luego de tomar un rico baño juntos que revitalizó todas sus energías, salieron de la casa a comprar, primero que todo el desayuno.

**-Yo quería hacerte un desayuno delicioso…**

**-No te preocupes preciosa… ya podrás hacerlo…**

Fueron a un restaurante que ofrecía desayunos. Estaban sentados y mientras esperaban los platos, se daban besitos rápidos, mientras nadie los veía.

**-Rin…**

Sesshoumaru se tensó al escuchar la voz de Hakudoushi. Rin, como lo más natural del mundo, se puso de pie y lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-De maravilla! Y a que no adivinas…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Sabes? Tenía pensado llamarte… quiero que seas la madrina de mi primer hijo.**

**-Noo!**

**-Sí, Kanna está embarazada…**

**-Felicidades! Sí, claro que sí quiero!**

Hakudoushi la abrazó sonriendo.

**-Y… todo bien?**

**-Nos vamos a casar!**

**-Me alegro mucho. Muchas felicidades!**

Hakudoushi le extendió una mano a Sesshoumaru.

**-Aunque amo a mi esposa, debo admitir que te llevas el mejor partido. Muchas felicidades.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y apretó su mano de vuelta.

**-Gracias…**

Luego de que Hakudoushi se marcharan, mientras desayunaban, Sesshoumaru le pidió una explicación a Rin.

**-Pues rompimos cuando volvimos a Kyoto después de la boda de Kagome. Yo no lo podía amar y él estaba enamorado de su ex esposa. Así que me tomé el trabajo de cupido, y los reuní.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No estarás celoso, o si? Mi amor…**

Ante el mutismo de Sesshoumaru, Rin obtuvo su respuesta y lo abrazó emocionada.

**-Sí estabas celoso! Qué lindo eres, mi amor?**

**-Sabes que los celos me provocaron una úlcera?**

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla. Una muchacha joven les llevó el desayuno.

**-Buen provecho…**

**-Gracias!**

Sesshoumaru disfrutó de ser alimentado por su joven novia, sin importarles quién veía y quién no. Rin le daba de pedacitos y besitos. Luego de terminar, salieron tomados de la mano y fueron al supermercado.

Por unos minutos, Sesshoumaru no dijo y veía callado los productos que Rin elegía. No eran malos, pero tampoco eran los mejores y eso lo molestaba. Algunos ella no los pensaba y sí escogía los más caros.

**-Preciosa, esto está mal, tienes muchos disparates aquí.**

**-Cómo que disparates? Ah! Es que son cosas para dieta…**

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y se le acercó más.

**-Hablo de que éstos productos son malos…**

**-Pues no si sabes prepararlos… creo que no debí traerte después de todo…**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Olvídalo… mejor vamos a la casa…**

**-Y tu compra?**

**-Olvídala.**

Al llegar a la casa de Rin, le pidió que la esperara en la sala y fue a la cocina.

**-"Lo sabía… no hay nada realmente útil".**

Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella y la vio revisar la alacena.

**-Rin, realmente debes hacer las compras…**

**-Iré después, no te preocupes por eso, mi amor…**

Rin lo besó y trató de sacarlo de la cocina. Pero Sesshoumaru se quedó parado en el mismo lugar.

**-Rin… no tienes dinero?**

**-Sí tengo, Sesshoumaru. Tengo el dinero que gano en un salario promedio, me da para pagar los gastos de mi casa y comprar productos promedios. Pero tú estás acostumbrado a cosas mucho mejores… fui una tonta al pensar que realmente te gustaría ese tipo de comidas…**

Rin se soltó del abrazo y salió de la cocina. Sesshoumaru la siguió.

**-Cuánto ganabas como mi secretaria?**

**-Mucho más de lo que gana cualquier secretaria…**

**-Cuánto?**

**-Suficiente para confiarme y comprar esta casa… claro que no contaba con enamorarme y verme forzada a renunciar…**

**-Rin…**

**-No soy rica, Sesshoumaru, mis padres no eran ricos…**

**-Esta casa es muy cara, Rin… pudiste comprar algo más barato.**

**-No… porque ésta era la casa de mis padres…**

Sesshoumaru levantó las cejas interesado.

**-Cómo que era la casa de tus padres?**

**-Era alquilada… pero aquí fue dónde crecí… y es mí casa… cuando Souta volvió a Kyoto, nos pidieron la casa. Y yo decidí comprarla. No me quería ir.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Eres grandiosa…**

**-No te gusta la casa, verdad?**

**-Sí me gusta… mucho…**

**-Pero cuando nos casemos, no quieres vivir aquí…**

**-Preciosa, vivo en un apartamento… me gusta mucho esta casa. Tú te quieres quedar aquí?**

**-Sí…**

**-Entonces tengo una idea. Vamos a remodelarla, modernizarla y que esté lista para cuando nos casemos… mientras tanto, viviremos en el apartamento. Qué tal?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Gracias, mi amor, pero no puedo hacer eso.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque aún debo mucho más de la mitad. Y no quiero tu dinero.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

**-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, después de todo, será mi casa también… **

Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-Harás lo que te dije?**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la tomó de la mano sin decirle a dónde iban. Estaban nuevamente en un supermercado.

**-Haremos nuestra primera compra. No pienses en los precios. Sólo compra lo mejor, de acuerdo?**

**-Eres adorable, mi amor, pero…**

**-Rin…**

Rin sonrió y tomaron un carrito. Mientras compraban, Rin se sorprendió de lo mucho que Sesshoumaru sabía de todo tipo de productos. Hasta reconocía que el hecho de que fuera el más caro no significaba que era el mejor. Al salir del supermercado, pasaron por su apartamento y Sesshoumaru se lo mostró. Decorado muy a su manera, un poco seco, pero muy acogedor.

**-Es muy lindo, mi amor… y tu habitación?**

**-Al fondo al centro. Tengo dos más… pero las uso de oficina.**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y corrió a la habitación. Sesshoumaru comprendió lo que se proponía y corrió tras ella. Cayeron abrazados sobre la amplia cama, y riendo.

**-Eres hermosa, mi amor…**

**-Gracias…**

………………………

Rin reía mientras Sesshoumaru le hacía cosquillas en el vientre.

**-Ya, detente!**

**-Ni en mil años, preciosa…**

**-Vamos… además, es más de medio día y tengo hambre…**

Sesshoumaru rió y la dejó levantarse, al hacerlo, la sábana se corrió y Rin notó que Sesshoumaru aún estaba excitado, sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó sobre él.

………………………

Rin estaba atenta a la reacción de Sesshoumaru con su comida. Consciente de eso, Sesshoumaru no hizo ni una sola mueca que le diera una pista, en cambio, se sirvió 3 veces. Al terminar, la besó apasionadamente mientras la retenía contra su cuerpo.

**-Delicioso…**

**-De verdad te gustó?**

**-Y lo dudas? Pero me dio sueño… me acompañas?**

Rin sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. Ya acostados y abrazados, Sesshoumaru jugaba con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

**-Llama a Kagome e invítalos a cenar. Diles que después les digo el restaurante…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego de llamar a su hermana y controlarse para no soltarle la noticia, se acomodó entre los brazos de su novio. De la nada, Rin comenzó a reír y sacó a Sesshoumaru de su letargo.

**-Qué pasa, preciosa?**

**-Sessh… te gustan los niños?**

**-Hm… no sé…**

**-Cómo que no sabes?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió cayendo en cuenta del curso de la conversación.

**-Sí me gustan… pero sólo si se parecen a su hermosa madre…**

**-Sessh!**

**-Cuántos tendremos?**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-No sé… ya luego te digo…**

Sesshoumaru rió y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Al ir a su apartamento, Sesshoumaru sacó una maleta con ropa que ahora tenía sobre la cama de Rin mientras ella estaba en el baño. Luego de sacar lo que se pondría, la cerró y la dejó a un lado.

**-Deberías guardar esa ropa. Se te va a estrujar…**

Rin salía del baño con una yukata rosa pálido y el pelo suelto. Sesshoumaru, a medio vestir, no lo dudó y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó apasionadamente. Un poco sonrojada, Rin sonrió y tomó la maleta.

**-Mi clóset tiene un buen espacio. Es tuyo, si lo quieres.**

**-El único espacio que me interesa es éste…**

Sesshoumaru señaló su pecho.

**-Claro que lo tienes, mi amor… así como sé que yo tengo uno…**

Rin lo besó justo entre sus amplios pectorales, Sesshoumaru sintió la calidez y la suavidad de sus labios recorrer todo su cuerpo y la abrazó.

**-Sessh…**

**-Sí?**

**-Si esto es un sueño… por favor, no me despiertes…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-No es un sueño preciosa… vas a ser mi mujer…**

…………………………

Llegaron al restaurante tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru no bien llegaba y ya se quería ir. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera arrancarle ese vestido. Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron poco después de ellos.

**-Ya! Amor, quiero decirles…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Pues después de todo no tendremos un hijo…**

**-Qué! Qué pasó?**

**-Tendremos una hija…**

Rin se tuvo controlar para no gritar. Luego de las felicitaciones, Inuyasha vio a Sesshoumaru.

**-Cómo te trata el zopenco?**

**-No le digas así! Además, el zopenco…**

**-Rin!**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Cómo le dices zopenco al hombre con el que te casarás?**

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Te dije que no se lo podíamos decir así!**

Apenas se recuperaron de la pequeña sorpresa, los felicitaron emocionados.

…………………

**N/A: Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, YukaKyo, Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, elen-ses. Darkwish, kagome-kitty, fenixgirl, claudia, miara makisan, kagi35, fabisa, angie, esme hawkangel…. Si me falto alguien acepto tomatazos… aah! Microchibichisai!**


	6. ENAMORADOS

**ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICO A MI HERMANITA CECI. TQM, MANITA...

* * *

Capítulo 6**

**Enamorados**

Sesshoumaru sentía a su novia temblar mientras el sacerdote los bendecía. En ese justo momento cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

**-Te amo…**

Le dijo en mímicas y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

**-…Lo que ha sido creado por Kami-sama, que no lo destruya el hombre… Los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia.**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, pegando sus cuerpos tanto como el abultado vientre les permitía. Luego se arrodilló frente a ella y besó su vientre.

**-Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión que parecía no tener fin, de pronto una secretaria entró corriendo y bastante agitada.

**-Sesshoumaru-sama!**

Los demás ejecutivos se ofendieron con aquella interrupción. Sesshoumaru se irguió al ver que era la secretaria de relaciones públicas.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-E-Es Rin-sama…**

**-Qué le pasó?**

**-Se cayó por las escaleras…**

Sesshoumaru prácticamente se voló el escritorio que tenía en frente y corrió fuera del salón. Para cuando llegó a la enfermería, ya Rin había sido trasladada a un hospital. Sesshoumaru condujo a toda velocidad, sintiendo cómo le sudaban las manos. Cuando finalmente llegó al hospital, preguntó por Rin.

**-Sala 3… etto… es usted familiar?**

**-Es mi esposa!**

Sesshoumaru corrió hasta la sala de examinaciones. Una enfermera acababa de tomarle una muestra de sangre.

**-Rin!**

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a ella y la abrazó, le llenó el rostro de besos.

**-Estás bien? No te pasó nada? Qué hacías en las escaleras? Porqué no usaste el ascensor?**

La enfermera estaba conmovida por la preocupación de Sesshoumaru.

**-Amor, dime qué te paso!**

**-Sessh, estoy bien… se me rompió un tacón… sólo me doblé el tobillo…**

**-Me dijeron que te desmayaste!**

**-Sí… pero…**

**-Kami! Rin! Y el doctor? Ya te examinaron?**

**-Mi amor…**

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Estoy bien… el doctor esperará los resultados de la prueba de sangre y me podré ir…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de Rin entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

La enfermera salió de la sala confiada en que a Sesshoumaru no le daría un ataque. Rin se recostó de su hombro y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias…**

**-Por?**

**-Por preocuparte tanto por mí…**

Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

**-Claro que me preocupo, mi amor… eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida…**

Después de un buen rato, el doctor entró con los resultados.

**-Higurashi...**

**-Sí?**

**-Por cierto, doctor… me duele mucho el tobillo, no me puede dar algo?**

**-Etto… no sería prudente…**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Quién es usted?**

**-Soy su esposo.**

**-Bueno, en ese caso… felicidades…**

**-Qué?**

**-Usted está embarazada…**

**-Eeehh!**

Rin casi se desmaya otra vez. Sesshoumaru parecía que le habían drenado hasta la última gota de sangre.

**-P-pero… pero…**

**-Cuánto tiempo tiene? El bebé esta bien?**

**-Eso lo veremos justo ahora. También veremos un ultrasonido del tobillo.**

Mientras el doctor se preparaba, Sesshoumaru la llenaba de besos y le susurraba al oído que la amaba.

**-El doctor encendió el aparato de ultrasonidos y comenzó a examinar a Rin.**

**-Cuándo fue su último período?**

**-Hm… hace un mes…**

El doctor activó el sonido y se escuchó algo descriptible como un redoble de tambores.

**-Qué eso?**

**-El corazón de su hijo…**

**-De mí…**

**-Oh… me equivoqué… de sus hijos…**

Sesshoumaru se sintió falto de aire.

**-Doctor…**

**-Son dos… por lo que veo… mellizos… tal vez gemelos… hay que esperar…**

Después de tratarle el tobillo, el doctor le dio de alta a Rin. Sesshoumaru la cargó hasta el auto y al llegar al apartamento. La dejó sobre la cama y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Yo también te amo.**

Sesshoumaru la acomodó y procuró que no le faltara nada. Llamó a la oficina y dijo que no volvería. Rin estaba dormida. Sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

**-(Dos hijos… dos bebés con mi pequeña preciosa…)**

Sesshoumaru sentía que el pecho le estallaría del orgullo. Salió de la habitación y ordenó una cantidad desorbitante de flores y arreglos florales. Cuando Rin despertó, toda la habitación estaba llena de flores.

**-Sessh…**

**-Cómo dormiste, mi amor?**

**-Bien…**

**-Qué te parece si preparo cena e invitamos a tus hermanos?**

**-Mala idea…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Realmente piensas decirle a Souta que me embarazaste?**

Sesshoumaru sintió un frío recorrer su nuca.

**-Yo te embaracé?**

**-Sesshoumaru, según lo que dijo el doctor… fue la noche de bodas de Souta…**

**-Tenemos que decírselo… Después de todo, tenemos que añadirle esas habitaciones a la remodelación…**

**-Me va a matar… a mí no… a ti… te juro que la mayoría de las veces se cree mi papá…**

**-Espera un momento. Tienes dos meses viviendo conmigo. Creo que ya se debe haber hecho a la idea…**

**-Es Souta… hablamos de quién te amenazó cuando le dije que nos casaríamos…**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

**-No conoceré a mis hijos…**

**-Fin del flashback-**

Durante la recepción, Sesshoumaru no se despegaba de Rin y sobre todo, evitaba a Souta a toda costa. Kagome cargaba a su pequeña y se acercó a Inuyasha.

**-Amor, tómala un momento, tengo que detener a Souta…**

**-Para qué? Déjalo que lo truene como se lo merece…**

Kagome le señaló el tacón que usaba y lo amenazó con pisarlo.

**-La única razón por la que Souta no te rompió lo irrompible es por que soy mayor que él y porque ya estábamos casados y le juré que fue en la luna de miel… pero tu hermano no corrió con la misma suerte… carga a Kari, ahora!**

Inuyasha rió mientras cargaba a la pequeña Kari.

**-Mami sí que está enojona hoy… pero hubieras visto como tu tío Souta dejó a Sesshoumaru y te reirías como yo…**

Kagome se acercó a Souta que veía a Sesshoumaru como un lince tras su presa.

**-Souta…**

**-Hmm!**

**-No me gruñas y mírame!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Será mejor que dejes a Sesshoumaru en paz.**

**-Sí! Cómo no! Le voy a romper lo que me faltó la otra vez…**

**-Oye! Ya basta! Ya están casados! Además, hasta donde sé… se necesitan dos para hacer el amor… y tú no te casaste virgen…**

**-Yo soy un hombre!**

**-Y él es otro! Así que te calmas!**

**-Pero Kagome! Hablamos de Rin!**

**-Hablamos de Rin Y su esposo… y mira que adelantaron la boda por ti. Así que mejor te tranquilizas…**

**-Argh! No lo soporto! No se la merece!**

**-Souta!**

**-Tú no la consolaste cada noche cuando ese patán le rompió el corazón. Bien merecida se tiene la úlcera esa!**

Kagome se controló al máximo para no darle su merecido.

**-Souta, es su noche de bodas. No se la dañes… por lo que más quieras. No le dañes su noche de bodas a tu hermana. Nunca te lo va a perdonar.**

Souta se calmó un poco.

**-Creo que tienes razón… y después de todo, se hizo responsable…**

Rin se acercó a sus hermanos.

**-Souta, Kagome…**

Souta le sonrió y la abrazó.

**-Te ves hermosa…**

**-Gracias…**

**-Muchas felicidades, hermanita…**

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

**-Gracias… a los dos… hicieron tanto por mí…**

**-Rin, eso no se menciona…**

**-Souta… por favor… quiero que mi hijos tengan padre… te vas a tranquilizar? **

Souta viró los ojos.

**-Souta, si no haces las paces con mi esposo, no te hablaré nunca más.**

**-Está bien… está bien… miren a ésta. Se llena la boca de decir que esta casada con ese zopenco…**

**-Lo prometes?**

**-Te lo prometo…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Ya nos vamos… estoy algo cansada. Pero Sessh quiere hablar contigo…**

Souta aceptó. Rin no supo de qué hablaron, pero al volver a la vista pública ambos se abrazaban como viejos amigos. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

**-Ya nos podemos ir, preciosa…**

Rin besó a su sobrinita, que ya dormía en los brazos de su padre. De Kagome y Souta con un fuerte abrazo.

Llegaron al hotel y a la gran habitación nupcial donde pasarían la noche, para al día siguiente partir con destino a Roma. Sesshoumaru la llevaba en brazos y hacía muecas como si no pudiera con ella. Rin sabía que era mentira y reía divertida. La colocó sobre la cama y ella lo haló por el cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

**-Ya soy tu esposa…**

**-Ya soy tu esposo…**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Kami! Estaba tan nerviosa!**

**-Lo sé… estabas temblando…**

**-Y tú te veías tan apuesto… todo sereno y tranquilo…**

**-Y tú te veías simplemente hermosa…**

**-Sexy, con tu pelo recogido en la coleta…**

**-Preciosa con tus ojos brillando a su máxima expresión…**

**-Pero…**

_**-Segura de que te amo…**_

Ambos dijeron esta última frase al unísono, sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Rin tenía un vestido de seda, color crema, se había cambiado para la recepción porque el otro vestido era muy pesado. Sesshoumaru bajó el cierre lentamente y removió los tirantes, junto con los del sostén. Contempló un momento sus senos. Grandes y llenos de lo que sería el alimento de sus hijos. Pero mientras tanto eran su juguete preferido.

**-Sessh, hoy me arden…**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa… tendré cuidado…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru era un hombre tierno y considerado, la mimaba en todos los aspectos y le demostraba su amor cada vez que respiraba. Hacer el amor con él, cada vez se sentía como la primera. Sesshoumaru era tan grande y robusto, que muchas veces le recordaba aquel ardor que sintió por primera vez. Sentía que enloquecía con cada caricia y cada beso.

Descansaba a su lado, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Destilando felicidad y placer por cada poro de su piel. Sesshoumaru observó a su esposa dormida entre sus brazos y acarició su abultado vientre que albergaba dos vidas.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

………………………

Rin despertó con los besos de su marido en su cuello y sonrió.

**-Hm! Hola, mi amor…**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Eso… te… lo debo… preguntar… yo a ti…**

Le dijo entre besos.

**-Estoy de maravilla, pero me duelen los pies…**

**-Quisiste usar zapatillas de tacón…**

**-Estoy acostumbrada…**

**-Pero no cuando cargas 2 bebés, mi amor…**

**-Tienes razón. Anoche estuviste… divino…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió con el ego rozando el alto techo sobre ellos.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru se sorprendía de todo lo que Rin podía caminar sin siquiera recordar su estado. Durante el día se la pasaba diciendo lo maravilloso y encantador que era su marido y por las noches le agradecía con creces.

Al volver de la luna de miel llegaron a la casa, que ya estaba terminada. Rin estaba maravillada con los cambios que Sesshoumaru le había hecho.

**-Es perfecta, mi amor! Gracias!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le mostró unos papeles.

**-Qué es esto?**

**-Son formalidades… pero en otras palabras, son los papeles de tú casa.**

**-Qué!**

**-Piensa en ello como un regalo de bodas…**

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo llenaba de besos.

………………………

Rin sentía que le hervía la sangre. Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba sobre las extensas reuniones de Sesshoumaru a puerta cerrada en su oficina. Salió del ascensor con una mano bajo su vientre, como si así lo sostuviera y fue directo a la oficina. Su furia aumentó al recordar que aquellas reuniones coincidían con los días que él le pedía que se quedara en la casa. Entró en la oficina sin hacerle caso a la secretaria y se encontró con Sesshoumaru acostado en el sillón, sin camisa y una mujer arrodillada a su lado.

**-Tú maldito desgraciado!**

**-RIN!**

**-A quién te esperabas? A la reina de España! **

Rin se detuvo al ver que la mujer sacaba unas agujas del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

**-Acupuntura?**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se cerró la camisa.

**-Así es como me trato la úlcera!**

**-P-pero…**

La mujer se inclinó frente a ellos.

**-Danna-sama estará de vuelta la próxima semana…**

**-Bien… le dices que seguiremos en la misma frecuencia.**

La mujer se marchó. Sesshoumaru le pasó por el lado a Rin y se sentó en su escritorio.

**-No estarás pensando que te soy infiel, o sí?**

**-Perdón…**

**-Si no controlas tus celos, nos irá muy mal.**

**-Se…**

**-Qué rayos haces aquí? Te pasaste toda la noche enferma y te dije bien claro que no vinieras.**

**-No me hables así! No soy tu secretaria!**

**-Y cómo quieres que te hable! No me haces caso ni como tu jefe, ni como tu esposo!**

**-Qué esperas que crea? Yo fui tu secretaria! Acaso lo olvidas?**

**-Y tú acaso olvidas que te amo! Por Kami, Rin! Cómo se te ocurre!**

**-Y-…**

**-No estoy de humor para esto. Vete a la casa, por favor…**

Rin estalló hecha una furia. Sesshoumaru sentía tanto dolor en la boca del estómago que parecía ignorarla. Al verlo, Rin le gritó algún insulto y se fue.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa al mediodía, apenas podía soportar el dolor. Necesitaba comer algo rápido. Sobre la mesa del comedor había una nota que le decía que su comida estaba en la cocina. Entró en la misma y sólo vio un plato de comida congelada sobre la estufa. "Buen Provecho…"

Rin había comprado eso en especial para él. Sabía que detestaba esas cosas. Subió a la habitación y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

**-Kami! Qué hago? Ni siquiera fue una pelea! Él simplemente me ignoró…**

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta.

**-Preciosa…**

**-No quiero verte!**

**-Rin… no es que lo hice bien, pero…**

**-Eres un…**

**-Rin! Lo acepto, fui un idiota, pero…**

**-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, soy tu esposa, no una de tus novias que contentas con un regalito!**

**-Rin… detente, onegai…**

**-No quiero verte! Vete de aquí!**

**-RIN!**

Tal y como la vez anterior, Sesshoumaru botó una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca. Corrió al baño.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Sesshoumaru terminó de lavarse y salió del baño con la camisa llena de sangre en las manos, la tiró en la ropa sucia. Se sentó en la cama.

**-Perdóname, no… no era mi intención que te enfermaras!**

Sesshoumaru sintió las lágrimas de su esposa en su espalda. Se movió y la abrazó, dejándola recostarse de su pecho desnudo.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi amor… debí decirte que el doctor está de viaje y que me atendía su esposa…**

**-Pero mira cómo te puse…**

**-Lo veía venir, preciosa… estoy muy preocupado… no es tu culpa…**

Rin se logró calmar un poco.

**-Mi amor… me acompañas en un baño?**

Rin asintió. Estaban abrazados dentro del agua, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre con ambas manos.

**-Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?**

**-Tú… sigo teniendo esta pesadilla donde te pierdo cuando nacen…**

**-Eso no va a pasar, mi amor…**

**-Lo sé… pero…**

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo… perdóname por ponerme tan celosa… pero es que… Kami, Sessh, no te imaginas todo lo que te amo…**

**-Sí me lo imagino, preciosa… hablas con quien se enferma cuando no lo quieres ver…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Eres adorable, mi amor…**

Varios minutos más tarde, Rin se puso de pie y salió del agua.

**-Tengo frío.**

Sesshoumaru la acompañó a la habitación. Rin se cerró la yukata.

**-Volverás a la oficina?**

**-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Y tú?**

**-Ya hice lo que tenía pendiente… y estoy muy cansada… Kami! Tu comida!**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

**-Olvídalo. Además no puedo comer. Tengo que esperar un buen rato.**

**-Perdóname…**

**-Tenías razón. Era un hombre mentiroso y un mujeriego. Tenías todo el derecho de molestarte.**

La besó con ternura.

**-Descansa, preciosa…**

Acarició su vientre.

**-Van a dejar a su mami dormir, verdad?**

Uno de los bebés dio una patada rápida y el otro presionó hasta que su pie se marcó por completo en el vientre de Rin. Sesshoumaru lo besó justo en el pie y volvió a acariciarla.

**-Te amo, preciosa… descansa…**

………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en el estudio leyendo, cuando Rin se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola… cuánto tiempo dormí?**

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj y se dio vuelta para hacerla sentarse en su regazo. La besó en la mejilla y acarició su vientre.

**-3 horas…**

Rin se acomodó en su hombro.

**-Vas a seguir leyendo?**

**-Quieres hacer algo?**

**-No… no quiero estar sola…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Vamos afuera…**

Salieron al jardín. Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Sesshoumaru tiró una manta y se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol. Rin se recostó de su regazo.

**-Me gusta estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda…**

**-Tampoco me gusta tenerte lejos, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y luego de que ella volviera a dormirse, volvió a su lectura.

………………………

**-AH! ITAI!**

**-Ya casi llegamos, mi amor… ya casi…**

**-Hayaku! _(Date prisa!)_**

Sesshoumaru conducía lo más rápido que podía, mientras a su lado, Rin tenías las primeras contracciones.

**-Sessh… tengo miedo… no les toca aún…**

**-Van a estar bien… vas a estar bien…**

Llegaron al hospital y se encontraron con el médico de Rin que iba de salida.

**-Kurama… qué pasa?**

**-Tengo contracciones!**

**-No es posible!**

**-Sí lo es!**

El doctor se apresuró a entrar y le pidió una camilla. La llevaron a la sala de emergencias y la revisó.

**-Haremos la cesárea…**

**-Está bien…**

En cuestión de minutos, Rin estaba en la sala de cirugías. A Sesshoumaru no lo habían dejado entrar.

**-Y mi esposo?**

**-No puede estar aquí…**

**-Son sus hijos! Debe estar aquí! Quiero que esté aquí!**

El doctor le dio el permiso y una enfermera lo ayudó a prepararse. Entró en la sala y tomó una mano de Rin desde que estuvo a su lado.

**-Preciosa… estás bien?**

**-Sí… me harán la cesárea…**

**-Todo va a estar bien…**

El doctor estaba listo para cortar cuando Rin se retorció por el dolor.

**-Sessh!**

El doctor la examinó. Y notó que había una cabeza en el canal de partos.

**-Ya no te puedo hacer la cesárea… será vaginal…**

**-EEHH! AAAhhh!**

Con apenas dos contracciones más, el doctor cargaba al primer bebé. Sesshoumaru estaba que no cabía en sí al ver que era varón. El doctor le preguntó si quería cortar el cordón, luego de cortarlo, Sesshoumaru fue con Rin y la llenó de besos.

**-Te amo, preciosa… es precioso… es hermoso como tú… es…**

Sesshoumaru no superaba la alegría de ver a su primer hijo, cuando una nube negra se posó sobre ellos. No podía ver, pero el segundo bebé no lloraba.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Todo está bien, amor…**

**-No… no llora…**

**-Amor…**

**-Qué le pasa a mi bebé!**

**-Cálmate, amor… cálmate…**

**-No! Quiero ver a mi bebé!**

Escucharon un llanto.

**-Es una niña!**

Rin lloró de la alegría al escuchar a sus hijos llorando. Los pusieron en incubadoras y los colocaron a su lado para que los conociera.

**-Son hermosos, Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru pasó una mano por su frente y la besó en la misma.

**-Sí lo son… te amo, Rin…**

Mientras Rin descansaba en la habitación. Sesshoumaru hablaba con el doctor en el pasillo.

**-…El bebé B tiene serios problemas…**

**-Bebé A, bebé B… estamos hablando de mis hijos! No de objetos!**

**-Les tienen nombres? Mientras no los tengan, serán los bebés Kurama A y B…**

**-Ronin y Asami… ahora dígame, qué le pasa a mi hija?**

**-Tiene un choque sanguíneo… debemos hacerle una transfusión lo más pronto posible…**

**-Cuál es su tipo?**

**-Afortunadamente AB…**

**-Soy AB negativo…**

**-Puede donar sangre? No sufre de ninguna enfermedad? Toma medicamentos fuertes?**

**-Tengo una úlcera péptica… pero la trato con acupuntura, así que puedo darle mi sangre, verdad? Puedo salvar a mi hija?**

**-Vendrán por usted en unos minutos…**

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin le sonrió.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Cómo están los bebés?**

**-Ronin está bien… es fuerte, como su papá…**

**-Ronin?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Pero Asami aún está un poco débil… así que me pidieron un poco de sangre… dentro de poco bajaré y le daré todo lo que necesita…**

**-Asami…**

Sesshomaru volvió a besarla.

**-Estarán bien, preciosa… después de todo, son nuestros hijos…**

Rin sonrió. Junto con la enfermera entraron Kagome e Inuyasha con dos enormes arreglos, uno rosa y uno azul. Sesshoumaru se marchó con la enfermera.

……………………

Sesshoumaru sintió que se le arrugaba el corazón. Su pequeña se notaba con dificultad para respirar y las máquinas registraban unos latidos acelerados.

**-Asami…**

Metió su mano en la incubadora y acarició su pequeña mano. Sin esperarlo, su dedo quedó cautivo de la pequeña manita.

**-Vas a estar bien, mi amor… verdad que sí? Vas a hacer a tu mamá muy feliz cuando le sonrías… yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda y hasta lo que no… pero quiero que te mejores… tienes que reponerte… no sé mucho de ser papá… pero a eso viniste tú… a enseñarme… me vas a enseñar a ser el mejor papá del mundo?**

El doctor estaba detrás de Sesshoumaru y le iba a gritar por no usar guantes. Pero se detuvo al ver el ritmo cardíaco de la pequeña. Era normal.

Sesshoumaru la vio mover sus piecitos y sonrió entre lágrimas.

**-Eran tus pies… tú le marcabas tu pie a tu mami… Kami, eres tan pequeña…**

Sesshoumaru sintió una mano en su hombro. El doctor le dijo que todo estaba listo. Al momento en que Sesshoumaru apartó su mano, los signos vitales de Asami se volvieron a alterar. Pensando en mantenerla estable, el doctor movió la incubadora y la puso junto a la camilla donde estaría Sesshoumaru mientras le sacaran la sangre.

Una vez que la máquina comenzó su trabajo, Sesshoumaru no se despegó de la incubadora. No la dejaría sola bajo ningún costo.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el doctor le daba más esperanzas. Era como si la sangre de Sesshoumaru fuese mágica y sanara su cuerpo a su paso por sus venas.

………………

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación un poco más pálido que de costumbre. Al verlo, Rin pensó lo peor.

**-Sesshoumaru! No!**

Se apresuró a su lado, ya que aunque Kagome la detenía, estaba a punto de saltar de la cama.

**-No! Rin! Está bien!**

**-Qué?**

**-Asami está bien… va a estar bien… ya está fuera de peligro…**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Estúpido! No me hagas una cosa así nunca más!**

……………………

Rin veía a sus hijos por primera vez y lloraba de felicidad. La dejaron cargarlos y los llenó de besos. Pocos días después estaban de vuelta en la casa con los niños junto a ellos.

Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Asami mientras Rin acostaba a Ronin. Luego se acercó a él y besó a su hija en la cabeza.

**-No me voy a cansar de darle gracias a Kami por mis hijos…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sus pequeños de pelo negro y ojos como soles llenaban cada segundo de sus días de felicidad. Trabajaba menos y pasaba más tiempo con su familia.

…………………………

**-Mama!**

**-Mama!**

**-Mama!**

Rin y Kagome estaban en la oficina de Rin y sonrieron al escuchar a sus pequeños llamarlas. Vieron a la secretaria de Rin abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a los niños.

**-Gracias… Ani… nos podrías traer jugo para todos?**

**-Sí, señora…**

**-Gracias…**

Tanto Ronin como Asami trataban de subirse sobre Rin. Kagome recibía una lluvia de besos por parte de Kari. Rin los ayudó a sentarse cada uno en una pierna y recibió una lluvia de besos por parte de cada uno.

**-Ya nos vamos a casa?**

Rin rió.

**-Todavía no nos podemos ir…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque tengo que terminar algo…**

**-Mama, puedo ir con papa?**

**-No sé si él pueda…**

**-Onegai…**

**-Está bien… le das un beso de mi parte.**

Asami se despidió con un beso y le pidió a la secretaria de Rin que la llevara con su papá. Tanto Kari como Ronin se acomodaron en el pecho de sus madres de manera que les permitían seguir trabajando. Rin abrazó con fuerza y besó a Ronin.

**-Quién es el bebé más guapo de todo el mundo?**

**-Mama… ya tengo 4… no soy un bebé…**

Rin y Kagome rieron.

**-Siempre vas a ser mi bebé…**

Rin lo besó nuevamente y se concentró en su trabajo.

Asami entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru sola. Sesshoumaru estaba tan concentrado en sus papeles que no notó que abrieron la puerta.

**-Etto… papa…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se alejó de su escritorio para que Asami corriera a él. La cargó y la llenó de besos.

**-Hola, princesa…**

La niña reía y toda la oficina se llenaba de su risa infantil mientras Sesshoumaru le hacia cosquillas.

**-Cómo está mi princesita?**

**-Bien!**

**-Quién te trajo? Y tu mami?**

**-Trabajando.**

Sesshoumaru vio su reloj y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Yo tampoco me puedo ir, pero si me ayudas, termino más rápido.**

**-Síi!**

**-A ver…**

**-Ah! Sí! Mami te mandó esto…**

Asami tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un gran beso. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó de vuelta.

**-Papa…**

**-Sí?**

**-Por qué tú y mama pelearon hoy? Ya están contentos?**

**-Pelear? Nosotros no…**

Sesshoumaru recordó el tipo de pelea que había tenido con Rin ese día. Y lo excepcionalmente escandalosa que había sido.

**-No te preocupes, princesa… tu mami y yo ya no estamos peleados… Er- no le digas a tu mamá que nos escuchaste pelear. Sí?**

**-Se pone triste?**

**-Es que a veces los adultos hablamos muy duro… pero los niños no deben ver eso. Y menos los bebés…**

**-No soy una bebé… Tengo 4!**

**-No… pero eres una niña y tampoco debes verlo.**

Sin embargo, Asami no fue la única que los escuchó y Ronin era un poco más explícito.

**-Mami, a dónde iban papi y tú hoy?**

**-A trabajar…**

**-No… antes del desayuno… antes de que me levantaras…**

**-No te entiendo mi amor…**

**-Le dijiste a papi que ya estabas llegando…**

Rin se puso de todos los colores y terminó roja hasta el pelo.

**-Ronin!**

Kagome estaba boquiabierta y no podía creer que fuera cierto lo que escuchaba.

**-R-Ronin, mi amor… lo que pasa es que… es que…**

Rin rogaba por que se la tragara la tierra o al menos su sillón. Las cosas se complicaban a cada segundo.

**-Mama…**

**-Es que estaba hablando con tu papá y… etto… se me olvidó y hablé muy alto…**

Kagome reía a carcajadas y Rin quería matarla. Inuyasha entró en la oficina.

**-Papa!**

Inuyasha sonrió y las saludó con un beso.

**-Ya terminé… y ustedes?**

**-Falta un poco…**

**-Vete, yo termino…**

**-Pero Rin…**

**-Fuera de aquí!**

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron y se despidieron. Varios minutos después Rin cerró todos los fólderes y los guardó bajo llave. Con Ronin de la mano fue hasta la oficina de Sesshoumaru y sonrió al escuchar las risas de Asami desde afuera de la oficina. Entraron y Ronin corrió hasta su padre que reía junto con Asami.

Rin lo vio carcajeándose a todo pulmón jugando con sus hijos y supo que ésa era la verdadera felicidad. Se acercó a ellos y lo saludó con un beso.

**-Hola, mi amor… parece que ya me quitaron mi lugar…**

Rin hablaba de las piernas de Sesshoumaru en las que tenía a Asami y Ronin.

**-Vamos a casa…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina con Ronin sentado en sus hombros y Rin cargaba a Asami.

Compraron unas cosas y cenaron en un restaurante. Al llegar a la casa, los niños estaban rendidos. Tanto, que Rin les puso su pijama y no despertaron. Luego de acostarlos, fue a su habitación. Entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse.

**-Me acompañas?**

Sesshoumaru estaba en la tina.

**-Déjame ducharme primero…**

Se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru la vio ducharse embobado y más aún cuando se acercó a él y entró al agua.

**-Hm! Está deliciosa…**

**-Deliciosa estás tú…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

**-Amor…**

………………………

Rin continuaba moviéndose sobre él, mientras él se deleitaba con su piel.

**-Rin! Ah! Rin, mi amor!**

**-Seh-Se… Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru la besó para acallar sus gritos y los propios, Rin se entregó al clímax extasiada de placer.

Luego de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, lo volvió a perder al recordar que había olvidado algo.

**-Oh! Kami!**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Nada…**

Rin le permitió disfrutar de sus cuerpos juntos. Sabía que le gustaba el silencio y era su manera de relajarse. Le acarició el pelo y le dio besitos en la frente.

**-Sessh…**

**-Hm?**

**-Estabas dormido?**

**-Casi…**

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

Rin lo besó con ternura y le permitió quedarse dormido en su pecho.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y los niños corrieron a él. Después de saludarlos con besos y abrazos fue con Rin. Ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y sin siquiera verlo a los ojos. Tanto Ronin como Asami estaban entretenidos con el nuevo juguete que Sesshoumaru les había llevado.

**-Rin… podemos hablar?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación y se deshizo el nudo de la corbata, Rin lo siguió. Mientras se desabotonaba la camisa escuchó una alarma. Rin la apagó.

**-Dame un segundo.**

Sesshoumaru se quitó la ropa de oficina y se puso un jeans. Extrañado que Rin no volviera, entró al baño.

**-Ri-n… qué pasó?**

Rin estaba sentada al borde de la tina con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Yo no quería… yo no quería… yo…**

Ronin estaba buscando a Rin y al ver la situación, la abrazó.

**-Mama, qué pasa? Porqué estás triste?**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Mama, yo no quiero que estés triste…**

**-Ronin, precioso…**

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas. Sesshoumaru se acercó, pero Ronin no lo dejó.

**-Eres malo! No te acerques a mi mami!**

**-No! Ronin!**

**-Pero él es malo… te hizo triste…**

**-No mi amor… tu papá no es malo…**

**-Pero mama…**

**-No, Ronin. Tu papá es muy bueno. Y que le digas eso lo pone triste… déjanos solos unos minutos… tengo que hablar con tu papá…**

Ronin salió de la habitación.

**-Rin…**

**-Fui una tonta… Sesshoumaru, sé bien que me dijiste que no… y no quiero volver a discutir…**

**-Pero de qué hablas?**

Rin le señaló una caja vacía de pruebas de embarazo.

**-E-esto es…**

**-Tengo 3 semanas de retraso… y tú… tú me dijiste que no… que era lo último que querías…**

Rin estaba con el rostro rojo y mojado. Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Te amo…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Es genial, amor!**

**-Pero… tú…**

**-Fui un estúpido… cuando te dije eso, el año pasado, hablaba de ese año. Estaba muy presionado y no quería que te embarazaras porque eso me complicaría las cosas… pero claro que quiero otro… y todos los que quieran venir, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Entonces… sí lo quieres?**

**-Claro que no… Lo amo…**

Rin gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos.

**-Te amo! Te amo!**

Sesshoumaru reía mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio y recibía cientos de besos por parte de Rin.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa un poco tarde, los niños parecían dormir porque no se escuchaban en ninguna parte. Dejó el ramo de flores sobre la mesa del comedor y subió las escaleras tras su mujer. Entró en la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y allí encontró a Rin con una hermosa bebita en brazos.

**-Amor…**

Habló en un susurro para no despertarla. Rin le sonrió y se puso de pie.

**-Se acaba de dormir…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y acarició su pelo platinado.

**-Dulces sueños, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y la dejó en la cuna. Salió de la habitación abrazada a Sesshoumaru que le daba de ricos besitos en los labios.

**-Perdóname, mi amor…**

**-Por?**

**-Debí llegar más temprano…**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó en sus brazos, Rin ahogó su risa con sus manos mientras su esposo cerraba la puerta de una patada.

**-Mi amor…**

……………………………

Despertaron sobresaltados con el estruendo de un rayo que los dejó sin electricidad. Una tormenta azotaba con toda su furia.

**-Los niños…**

Escucharon los llantos de sus hijos. Sesshoumaru se vistió y esperó a que Rin hiciera lo mismo. Salió de la habitación y fue por la bebé, luego por Asami y Ronin.

**-Papi!**

**-Tranquilo… se fue la luz… ven conmigo… **

Llegaron a la habitación y Rin los ayudó a acomodarse. Tomó a la bebé en brazos y la acunó hasta que logró calmarla.

**-Mama! Tengo miedo!**

**-Tranquila, Asami… es sólo una tormenta…**

**-Pero…**

**-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…**

**-Hikari está bien?**

**-Sí…**

Asami se pegó del costado de Rin y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

**-Tranquila, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru tenía a Ronin pegado como lapa a su pecho. Pasaron casi toda la noche en vela, procurando que los niños perdieran el miedo a los estruendosos truenos. Finalmente, cerca de las 5 de la mañana se escucharon los últimos truenos y tanto Ronin como Asami pudieron dormir tranquilos. También para esa hora se reestableció el servicio eléctrico. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

**-Descansa, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

**-Yo también…**

………………………

Rin despertó abrazando a Hikari, pero estaba sola. La niña dormía apacible sobre su pecho. La llevó a su cuna y atándose el nudo de la yukata bajó las escaleras.

**-Sessh? **

No había nadie. Hikari despertó y comenzó a llorar. Luego de alimentarla, Rin se bañó con ella y justo cuando terminó de vestirla, llegó Sesshoumaru, la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

**-Hola, preciosa…**

**-Mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Dormiste bien?**

**-Sí… y tú?**

**-Aparte de las 3 patadas de Ronin… sí…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, cargó a Hikari y le pidió que la cargara. Mientras Rin se vestía, Sesshoumaru se concentraba en su pequeña para no volarle encima a la madre.

**-Dónde están Ronin y Asami?**

**-En el colegio.**

**-Pero Sesshoumaru, si no durmieron en toda la noche!**

**-Ellos me despertaron y me rogaron que los llevara. Qué hacía? Creo que hay una fiesta o algo, no se lo querían perder… Estoy molido…**

**-Duerme… la noche fue larga…**

**-Si te quedas conmigo.**

**-A tu hija no le gusta tanto la cama. Por eso compré el canguro.**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Asami y Ronin son todo lo contrario.**

Rin sonrió y se acercó a él.

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

**-Me la dejas? Hasta que grite?**

**-Está bien…**

Lo besó con ternura y besó a su hija.

**-Te portas bien con papi, ah?**

Lo vio jugar con la niña antes de salir de la habitación. Sesshoumaru era un excelente padre y buen esposo…

**-"Pero te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños…"**

Rin bajó las escaleras y se fue al cuarto de máquinas a lavar la ropa. Sesshoumaru se comía a Hikari a besos.

**-Viste a tu mami cuando salió de aquí? Ella cree que me olvidé de su cumpleaños… pero le tengo una sorpresa… sólo necesito que te duermas…**

………………

Rin trataba de llenarse la mente con otras cosas que no fueran pensar en que realmente lo olvidó.

**-Rin…**

Sesshoumaru tenía una camisa azul en las manos.

**-Sí?**

**-Me podrías lavar esta camisa? La quiero usar esta noche…**

**-Claro… a dónde vas?**

**-Tengo una reunión, pero es en un bar… ah! No me esperes a cenar…**

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y salió. Rin revisó los bolsillos ya que Sesshoumaru sufría de dejar cosas en los bolsillos. Encontró un papel.

**-_Revisa los puños…_**

Rin los revisó y allí tenía incrustados un par de aretes de diamantes.

**-Sessh!**

Sesshoumaru le presentó el resto del juego. Todo en diamante rosado.

**-No habrás pensado en que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños…**

**-Sessh!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

**-Sí lo creí… perdóname, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Iba a esperar hasta la noche, pero te veías bastante desanimada. Qué tal? Te gusta? **

**-Es hermoso! Me encanta! Pero… me parece que lo vi en alguna parte… no sé… esos detalles…**

**-Es el que vimos en Roma…**

**-Qué! El que estaban haciendo?**

**-Bueno, no es el mismo, ya lo habían vendido. Pero convencí al joyero de que me hiciera una copia.**

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Gracias!**

Varios besos más tarde. Estaban casi desnudos. Rin sentada sobre la lavadora y Sesshoumaru parado frente a ella. Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru, pero no le hicieron caso, luego el de Rin.

**-Más le vale que sea algo importante! Bueno?**

Sesshoumaru le llenaba el cuello de besitos mientras bajaba los tirantes del sostén. Rin cortó la llamada y lo detuvo.

**-Mi amor, tenemos que ir por los niños… Ah! No hagas eso!**

Sesshoumaru apretó un pezón con sus labios.

**-Sesshoumaru, tenemos que ir por Ronin y Asami…**

**-Ya te oí la primera vez…**

Se apoyó de su pecho.

**-Ve tú, yo no puedo…**

**-Por qué no?**

Sesshoumaru retrocedió un poco para dejar en evidencia su espectacular erección. Rin sonrió.

**-Pobrecito… pero…**

**-No, preciosa, éste es el punto sin retorno. Ve por ellos. Yo me quedo con Hikari.**

Rin se vistió y se despidió con un beso. Al llegar al colegio, Asami y Ronin corrieron hacia ella, que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

**-Mama! Mama!**

**-Omedeto no tanyoubi!**

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar en cada mejilla por los dos.

**-Gracias, mis amores… vamos a casa, sí?**

**-Y papa?**

**-Está en casa con Hikari… me perdonan por venir tarde?**

Los niños asintieron y recogieron sus cosas. Rin se despidió de la profesora.

………………………………

Cuando Rin llegó a la casa, Sesshoumaru tenía la mesa lista y la comida servida. Asami y Ronin corrieron a sus habitaciones.

Rin fue por Hikari, que estaba llorando.

**-Rin… no sé qué le pasa…**

**-Tiene hambre…**

**-Pero no quiere la botella…**

**-Estás viendo su comida. Ve a comer con los niños. Yo voy en un rato.**

Sesshoumaru se sentó con ellos, pero apenas comió ensalada, cuando Rin bajó, se sentó a su lado. Y tomándola de la mano la besó en la mejilla.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…**

**-Gracias…**

Ronin y Asami cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Para ellos no era nada sorprendente ver a sus padres demostrarse cariño. De hecho, lo raro para ellos era verlos separados. Siempre que sus miradas se encontraban se dedicaban una sonrisa.

Estaban en el jardín. Rin tenía a Hikari en su regazo mientras veía a Ronin y Asami jugar. Sesshoumaru había salido y acababa de llegar.

**-Sessh… intentaste algún tratamiento para las canas?**

**-Rin, me gustan mis canas. No me las voy a quitar.**

**-No hablo de las tuyas. Las tuyas las adoro. Hablo de Hikari…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-No hay… sólo el tinte. Además… mi bebé es hermosa así como es.**

**-Sí lo es… pero y si a ella no le gusta?**

**-Rin… no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. Sería como si a ti no te gustara un lunar. No es tu culpa…**

**-Sí lo es…**

**-Rin…**

**-Sí lo es… es mi culpa que sufriera durante el parto… yo fui la idiota que confundió las contracciones con indigestión…**

**-Rin. No eres la única mujer que tiene un parto difícil. Quítate esas ideas bobas de la cabeza…**

**-Pero…**

**-Rin! No sigas! No te hagas responsable de cosas que no se pueden controlar…**

Ronin y Asami detuvieron su juego. Pero siguieron cuando los vieron besarse.

Rin le decía algo a Sesshoumaru, pero él no la escuchaba. Estaba perdido en sus ojos.

**-Sessh? Sesshoumaru, me oíste?**

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo…**

**-Yo también te amo, mi amor…**

El frío magnate había encontrado la felicidad justo al lado de su secretaria. La mujer que cada día atendía sus peticiones con una sonrisa y que ahora cada día le brindaba una cada vez que lo veía. Se sorprendía más y más del tamaño del corazón de sus hijos y muchas veces se hacía la pregunta tonta de "Cómo puede caber dentro de ellos?" Sin embargo, eran niños felices, con el corazón puro. Los amaba a todos por igual, pero su punto débil era Asami.

Para Rin, recordar sus fantasías acerca de estar con Sesshoumaru, la hacían reír. Su primer único y gran amor. Un tonto que le rompió el corazón varias veces, pero muchas otras se lo curó. Le ofreció el suyo cuando el de ella no podía seguir y le había dado los 3 mejores regalos de toda su vida y se lo agradecía cada día.

"Serás el padre de mis hijos" o " Si no es contigo, no seré feliz". Eran los pensamientos de la joven secretaria, que ahora probaba que tenía razón. No lograba imaginarse una vida sin Sesshoumaru o sin sus hijos.

Sesshumaru la veía mientras ella hacía reír a Hikari.

"_**La felicidad te pasa por el frente. Sólo tienes que verla, ella está ahí."**_

_**FIN**_

**………………………..**

**Gracias a: Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Esme, Angie, Elen, kagi35, Ne-chan, Clau, Yuka-Kyo, HawkAngel XD, Fenixgirl, Miara Makisan, DarkwishSessho, Fabisa, Saya.**

**GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN, POR ACOMPAÑARME CON ESTE FIC HASTA EL FINAL.**

**NOS VEREMOS EN NUEVOS PROYECTOS.**

**BYE!**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **

**MIZUHO**


End file.
